Reborn Into A Different World
by EvilMoonGoddess
Summary: While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong and they are sent back in time. After waking up they realize that they are not in their correct time. That's not the only thing wrong either, they're not quite human anymore either.
1. 1: Rescued

Reborn Into A Different World.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yusha. I am only going by what I saw of dub until I can find a translated script of it. If you know where I can find one please e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com or review and leave the web site address in it.

Summary-while Usagi and Makota are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makota realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yusha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makota and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed%

"We saved the earth minna. We did it." Sailor Cosmos whispered as she turned back into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her body and those of the other Sailor Senshi floated around in a circle with white light surrounding them. 

"Hai, we did." Sailor Mercury said as she smiled a sad smile. 

"We must go now Sailor Moon, our bodies are waiting for us." Sailor Neptune said as she grasped Sailor Uranus and Saturn's hands before they disappeared.

"Mercury and I must go too. I hope I see you guys after we're all reborn." Sailor Venus commented as she and Mercury hugged the other girls then hugged each other. While hugging the two inner sailor senshi started glowing white before they vanished.

"Odango…Usagi … remember I will always have faith in you even if I don't show." Mars spoke up as she too felt herself start to glow white and fade. Pulling Moon closer Mars kissed her on her forehead. " You are the sister I never had." She turned to Jupiter and wiped away the tears that were starting to form "And Mako, if you meet up with Usagi before I do take care of her for me would you." 

"Hai, I will." Jupiter replied as she pulled Mars into an embrace. Filling that Mars had vanished from her arms Jupiter put them to her sides. " I guess its just you and me now Usa." Jupiter said as a green glow surround them before they themselves faded out.

**************************************************************************************

__

What was that! After opening the time door Sailor Pluto's face became several shades paler. _This is not good. The time stream has shifted tremendously._

**************************************************************************************

__

I feel l like I just fell out of an airplane. Usagi sat up and started rubbing her neck not even bothering to look around to see where she was. _Where am I? Last thing I remember is … is dying, then seeing the other Senshi before being reborn._

" Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" 

Turning her head to quickly to her right she saw that Makota sat on the ground rubbing the sides of her head. Taking another glance at her Usagi noticed that Makota had on a green kimono and her hair that usually kept up was down. "Is that you Usa?" Makota questioned as she got up and walked toward her.

" Hai, its me Mako." Usagi answered. " But where are we?" she questioned as she looked around.

It seemed that they were in some kind of forest and that it was in the middle of the night because there was moonlight.

" Did you hear that?" Makoto asked as she got into a defensive position.

"Hear…" Usagi closed her mouth as her ears twitched, picking up movement behind them. " Get down!"

Usagi shout as she pushed Makota to the ground as a lighting bolt. " Be on guard,"

" I know that you're down," A voice said from somewhere above them. " Its no use in hiding."

Looking up Usagi and Makota notice that there were two men...no one man and a beast floating about six feet away from their hiding spot. The man floating on two wheels with a flame coming out of each wheel and the beast on a cloud.

" Well look what we have here brother Hiten," the beast said as he got off his cloud. " A boy kitsune."

" Does he have a Shikon Shard Manten?" Hiten asked sounding a bit annoyed at Manten.

Usagi and Makoto turned and looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

" That man and that ... that thing..." Usagi stuttered out

"...Are brothers." Makoto finished for her.

Shuddering they turned their attention back to the two.

" Put me down ugly, or you'll regret it." The boy said as he struggle to get out of Manten's hand.

" Ouch!" Manten exclaimed as he dropped the boy. Holding his the hand that he was bitten in Manten kicked him. " That's what you get for biting me." Picking the boy up by his feet he proceeded to shake him. " Give me the Shikon Shard brat and I'll make sure it's a quick and painless death." Seeing that he wasn't going to get what he wanted Manten open up his mouth and started to create a yellow ki ball. Before he could fire it a blast of fire hit him from behind, making him drop the boy.

"Take the shard and run Shippo. I'll take care them." A kitsune said as he shot another blast of fire.

"Can't you do anything right?" Hiten said as he watches his brother blocked a third blast of fire. 

" I said run Shippo!" the kitsune repeated.

" But Father…" the boy said standing behind his father.

He just can't do anything right. Hiten sighed in annoyance. " Would you just hurry up and kill them so we get the shard."

Pushing Shippo out of the way of Manten's blast Shippo's father fell to the ground before getting up again.

" Run Shippo!" the kitsune yelled.

" They're going kill them." Usagi whispered to Makoto.

" I know and we're just sitting here like ducks." Makoto said balling her hands into fist.

" Will, what are we waiting for then?" Usagi asked as she clenching her broach.

" Now you're talking." Makoto pulled out her henshin wand. " Jupiter Crystal Power…"

Holding up her broach in the air Usagi called out the words that she had said so many times before. " Moon Eternal..."

" Make-Up!" Both girls whispered out at the same time.

Dim lights filled the small area as the girls transformed. Thinking that the lights were small fires that had started Hiten and Manten paid not attention to them. 

" That felt a bit different," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered as she and Jupiter ducked down to avoid been seeing. " Something about the fuku feels different."

" Well, we don't have time to figure out what's different about our fukus we have to save them before they kill them."

" So what do you oppose we do?" Moon mused.

" I distract them while you get them out of..." Jupiter stopped in mid-sentence as a shout pain filled the air.

"FATHER!" Shippo ran to his father's side and collapsed on his knees." Please don't die, Father. Please don't." Shippo begged as picked up his father's head.

"Shippo... take... Take the...shard and run." Shippo's father said in rugged gasps as he got up and gave him a small pink fragment of what look like to be glass. Shippo took the shard and started run away from the area not looking back.

" Finish off the kitsune Manten. I'll get the shard from the boy." Hiten command before he took off after Shippo. 

An agonizing animal scream filled the air as Shippo ran. Shippo stopped and was about to run back to where his father was when Hiten appeared in front of him.

" And where do you think you're going brat." Hiten laughed out as he saw the terrified face of Shippo.

Shippo closed his eyes a waiting his probably painful death by the hands of Hiten.

" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Balls of green electricity attacked Hiten making him place his arms in front of him in defense. Shippo stood in shock but didn't open his eyes sensing that if he did the light from the attack would make him close them again. Maybe Father got away from Manten and used a new attack. Shippo was stirred from his thoughts as he felt himself being picked up. Going with his instincts Shippo began to fight his adductor.

"Would you please stop that kid? We are here to help." A girl's voice said as she put him down.

" We?" Shippo asked confused. He opened his eyes to see that there was only one strange looking girl. "Who are you?"

" I am Eternal Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon or ESM which ever one you prefer to use, and yes we. My friend and I, her name is Sailor Jupiter." Eternal Sailor Moon paused before she continued "But enough chitchat for now we have to get as far as we can from those two as we can. Ma…Jupiter can't hold both of them off for much longer."

Shippo nodded his head feeling a little bit disappointed that it wasn't his father who had saved him. 

" All right then, lets go." Eternal Sailor Moon picked Shippo up again and proceeded to jump into trees going from each tree to the next one.

Seeing that they had come to a stop Shippo turned to Eternal Sailor Moon. " Why'd we stop the Thunder Brothers will still sense that we are in the area because we have a Shikon shard and their shards will react to the one I have." Shippo stated as he held out a glowing fragment for Eternal Sailor Moon to see.

" Your right." She mused. Closing her eyes she concentrated on reaching Jupiter with her mind.

**__**

Mako can you hear me?

Hai, Usa. What is it?

Stop your attack, and come to the hiding spot quickly.

Why?

They can sense if we're still in the area because of the Shikon shard the boy has reacts to the ones they have.

Ok, but what good would that does us? I should keep attack until you and him are out of the area.

You and I both know that you can't keep that assault up much longer. Besides when you get here we can try a Sailor Teleport and leave the area.

OK, but are you sure that it going to work? I mean there are only two of us here plus we have to teleport someone extra who does have any powers.

It'll work Mako, trust me.

All right.

Shippo watched in awe as Sailor Moon glowed silver then green the back to silver. Shippo watched this for several more minutes before Sailor Moon opened her eyes. " Are you all right Sailor Moon?" Shippo asked concerned

ESM smiled and replied, " Hai I'm fine. My friend is on her way." Sitting down on the tree branch ESM watched the area where green lighting could be seen. Motioning for Shippo to come to her ESM sat him down on her lap. Noticing that ESM had gone to sleep Shippo watched the lights too, before he nodded off to sleep himself.

************************************************************************************

" Well, boys," Jupiter said as she continued her attack from a distant, " it was fun playing with you."

" Who the hell are you!" Hiten shouted getting angry because he could not see who his attacker was.

" That's for me to know and for you to find out." Jupiter laughed. " Bai-Bai!" Jupiter put more power into her attack before she jumped into a nearby tree and sprinted toward the hiding spot that her and Sailor Moon said they would meet. Taking one last look back at Manten and Hiten Jupiter laughed.

That should buy us enough time to get out of this area. 

Jupiter ran at a fast rate through the trees. While running she looked around at the scenery. Flowers of all sorts of colors and smells whizzed by as she went by. Animals on the ground and trees looked at her as she went by. Seeing a rather large tree in front of her Jupiter jumped into and looked around. Usagi was supposed to be in this tree. Cupping her gloved hands over her mouth Jupiter proceeded to yell out her comrade's name. " Sailor Moon, where are you?"

Hearing a sound she turned around and found a long strand of hair. Folding her arms over her chest Jupiter chuckled to herself. Shaking her head she pulled on it. 

"Ouch! What was that for Jupiter?" Sailor Moon said rubbing her head. " You could've just shook me awoke." Climbing down onto the branch that Jupiter was on she pouted, " that would have been a lot nicer." 

"Sorry couldn't resist." Jupiter apologized with a sheepish look. " Anyway where's the kid?"

Sailor Moon pointed above them. " He's sleeping poor thing. I wish we could've saved his father too."

Jupiter sighed feeling guilty that they could've saved his father if they would have reacted faster.

__

Can't dwell on the should have's and could have's

" You should wake him, my attack will only last for another five minutes and it takes us about three or four minutes to power up and a minute to teleport."

" All right meet me on the ground then ok." Moon said as she jumped onto the branch that Shippo slept on, while Jupiter jumped out of the tree.

__

He reminds me of the way Chibi-Chibi would sleep sometimes. All scrunched up like that.

" Its time to wake up Shippo." She whispered as she gently shook him awake.

" Huh?" Shippo sleepy said as he blinked his eyes.

Sailor Moon smiled. He seems to be so innocence. " It's time to get up, so we can go."

"Ok." Shippo yawned and stretched before he got up. Sailor Moon bent down and picked him up. " So where are we going?"

" Don't know. But wherever we teleport to I guarantee you that it well be far away for those two."

Shippo yawned again." That's good." 

Moon smiled and jumped out of the tree. " We're all ready to go. Shippo could you stand next to me and Jupiter and hold our hands." Putting Shippo down she grabbed Jupiter's right hand and Shippo's left hand.

Closing their eyes, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter started glowing silver and green.

Shippo watched in amazement as he felt their powers._ What are they doing?_

They stood like this for another four minutes both they opened their eyes.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In a mixture of silver and green the trio disappeared into the night.

**************************************************************************************

Feeling that the attack had let up Hiten opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He turned to Manten who still hand his hands covering his face. " You just can do anything right, can you." He growled. Hiten turned toward the forest as if looking for something. " Whoever he is he's gone now, and so is the brat with the Shikon shard." Floating into the air he turned to Manten. " Are you coming or not?" Not waiting for his answer he flew off in the opposite direction.

Manten nodded his head vigorously as he before replied, " Hai." Getting onto his cloud he flew after his brother.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Usagi watched as Makoto gave Shippo a cookie that she had made from scratch._ It's only been a whole three weeks since we arrived in this world and things have tremendously changed for Mako and me. We found out that we're some kind of yusha or animal demons and that the Ginzuishou disappeared after we teleport. We save Shippo from the Thunder Brothers. Shippo and I form a mother-son relationship. I don't know how but me did. I guess its just because he reminds me of Chibi-Usa in so many ways. Makoto and I have gotten closer. So many things have happened since we've been here._

Usagi was thrown out of her thoughts as she heard talking.

" I can't believe that you're more interested in the invention of instant noodles the man landing on the moon." A woman voice stated.

Usagi turned to see if Mako and Ship had heard the talking too. _They probably were to busy playing around for them to hear it._

"Hey Mama-Usa I'm going to go fishing." Shippo said as he appeared in front of his adoptive mother. Usagi nodded her head to acknowledge that it was ok. " I'm going to bring back a big fish for us to eat."

Usagi and Makoto laughed as they watched Shippo start to walk off.

" I'm going to take a nap so wake me up when you get back. " Usagi exclaim before lying down on her makeshift bed. 

" I am too, you sure do know how to where me Shippo." Makoto stated as she picked grass from her hair.

Shippo nodded his head before disappearing behind a tree.

Makoto laid down next to Usagi after she had finished picking the grass from her air. " He has a lot of energy for someone his age."

" Yea, but remember he's a demon, so I would except him to have a lot of energy." Usagi yawned before going to sleep. Makoto yawned too and followed Usagi example and went to sleep.

Feeling that Shippo was using his powers Makoto and Usagi got up from their small nap.

" I wonder what he is doing now?" Makota mused.

" Who knows. But he knows not to use the unless its an emergency. I mean felt that one of the Thunder Brothers was close by." Usagi yawned out as she stretched her body. Usagi and Makoto's eyes widen at what Usagi had said before they took off in the direction of Shippo's energy signature.

When they arrive they saw some teenage boy hit Shippo in the head and some girl stand next to him.

**__**

He's a demon Mako look at his eyes and ears.

Makoto's eyes widen in shock as she felt that one of them had a Shikon shard on them.

" Let him go Inu-Yasha. He's just a kid." The girl next to him said.

" Yea, let me go you half-breed." Shippo commented before he received another hit on the head.

" You mean to tell me that after he stole the shard from us you want me to let him. You're crazy Kagome." Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

" I'm not crazy not let him go." Kagome stated getting mad.

Makoto and Usagi step out if the bushes without Kagome and Inu-Yasha notices. Shippo give a sheepish look as he felt Makoto and Usagi's somewhat angry looks on him.

" I think it would be best if you let him go Lord Inu-Yasha." A voice said

" And why should I, Mygoa?" Inu-Yasha questioned looking at his shoulder where a flea sat.

" Because I sure that you wouldn't be able to handle two demons at once."

Please review and tell me what you think. You can e-mail me too if you want with any flames, questions, etc. I would also appreciate it if you can tell me where I can find a translated script of Inu-Yusha. If you know where I can find one please e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com or review and leave the web site address in it.


	2. 2: Kidnapped

Reborn Into A Different World.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yusha. I am only going by what I saw of dub until I can find a translated script of it. If you know where I can find one please e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com or review and leave the web site address please.

Author Note- I was thinking about starting a web site and I want to know what's the best place to sign up for one for free? If you have any suggestions please e-mail me or leave the sites name in the review when or if you review.

Summary-while Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yusha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

__
    
    Reborn Into a Different World Chapter Two: Kidnapped

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed%

"What are you talking about Mygoa? There isn't a demon around, let alone two of them." Inu-Yasha stated. Sniffing the air Inu-Yasha dropped Shippo, turned to his left and got into a defense stance when he saw Makoto and Usagi standing there with their arms their chest. He shaking his head he dropped his stance and grabbed Shippo around the waist before he could make his way over to the girls. " See Mygoa they ain't nothing but some girls. They can't hurt me."

"My, my aren't we the confident one. As I recall I can hurt you with one simple word." Kagome mused as she put a finger on her chin.

"You can only do that because of these damn prayer beads." Inu-Yasha said in disgust as he pulled on them to show his point.

Mygoa looked at Inu-Yasha and shook his head. "Looks and scents can be deceiving sometimes Lord Inu-Yasha."

"I would appreciate it," Usagi said as she steps forward, " if you would put Shippo down and apologize to him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do girl?" Inu-Yasha demanded. " Ouch! What was that for Kagome?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at Kagome with an angry look.

"Put him down this instant Inu-Yasha." Kagome demand with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Makoto and this is Usagi and as she said before you should put Shippo down." Makoto stated as she stepped forward, feeling that Inu-Yasha was a threat to Usagi. " Or I'll make you put him down."

"That's Usagi-sama and Makoto-sama to you, you have half-breed." Shippo stated as he tried to get out of Inu-Yasha's grasp.

"I'm not gonna listen to some mere human girl says. I gonna teach this brat what he deserves for calling me a half breed." Inu-Yasha said as he swung his hand.

"OWE!" Shippo shouted as he felt a sudden pain in his bottom.

"That was uncalled for." Usagi said as she walked over to Inu-Yasha.

"You shouldn't have done that Lord Inu-Yasha." Mygoa said as he jumped off of Inu-Yasha's shoulder and jumped into Kagome's basket.

Taking Shippo from Inu-Yasha, Usagi looked him over to see if he had any injuries. " Are you all right Ship?" Usagi asked with motherly concern.

Shippo rubbed his bottom once more. " That half-breed couldn't hurt me if I let him, Mama-Usagi."

Usagi gently placed her hand on Shippo's butt and heard a small whimper of pain. Rising an eyebrow she looked at Shippo in his eyes. " Couldn't hurt you, huh? Looks like it hurts to me."

Usagi put Shippo and the ground and turned her attention back to Inu-Yasha. "I want an apology right now." She demanded with a purple glint to her eyes.

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head the other way. "I will not. It's not like you can do anything to me."

Usagi faced started turning a bright shade of red as her ears, hidden until now, pointed up. " You wanna bet?"

Inu-Yasha turned around with a grin on his face. " Yea. What are you gonna do bite me?" Inu-Yasha said as he brought his claws out. 

__

So she wants to challenge me, huh? She better put up a good fight.

"Inu-Yasha, sit!" Kagome said with angry. He's too darn stubborn for his own good. Inu-Yasha felt the familiarity of the prayer beads yanked him down to the ground once again. " You will apologize this instant to Shippo, his mother and their friend for being an ass. And if you don't I will keep saying you know what until you do."

" Stay out of this woman." Inu-Yasha snarled. 

" If you want to fight Usagi then you gonna have to go through me." Makoto stated as she steps between Inu-Yasha and Usagi. " And going through me won't be easy. "

"Iie, Mako this is my fight. Besides I want to test out my demon powers and this seems to be the perfect opportunity."

" You're not fight Usagi-sama." Kagome exclaimed as stepped in-between Inu-Yasha and Makoto. "Do you think you can talk her out of fighting Inu-Yasha while I'll do the same with him." She asked Makoto over her shoulder.

"I could try. Usagi was never the one to use violence except when it comes to the people she cares about." Makoto explained.

"Thanks." Kagome replied before she returned her full attention to Inu-Yasha.

" You can't fight her Inu-Yasha. We are on a quest to get all the Shikon Shards, remember? If you fight her and lose she might take the Shikon shards we have." Kagome argued.

" Yea, but if I win we get the Shikon Shard they have."

" They have a Shikon shard?" Kagome asked surprised.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome "You mean to tell me you didn't see the shard piece they have?" 

Kagome shook her head. " There are other way to get the shard they have then fighting them though."

" What do you suppose I do then act all buddy-buddy with them and see if they give it to us." Inu-Yasha replied sarcastically.

" That's not a bad idea Inu-Yasha." Kagome exclaimed. Inu-Yasha fell over.

" Usagi, don't fight him. Even if he is an ass, he's not worth it. Besides we other things to do like find the Ginzuishou and see if we can get out of this time zone." Makoto stated.

" All right I won't fight him but I want him to apologize to us and for him to not pick on Shippo." Usagi pouted. _I really wanted to test my demon powers too._

Makoto sighed, " I'll try but if he does don't try to fight him, ok?" Since when did I play peacemaker?

Makoto, Shippo, and Usagi took three steps away from Kagome and Inu-Yasha, while they did the same thing.

"We have come to an agreement." Kagome spoke up.

"So have we." Makoto said. 

"Oww!" Usagi exclaimed as she hit the side of her neck and looked into it her hand.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Mygoa apologize as he burped. " Do you know you have sweet tasting blood?" Usagi glared at Mygoa as she dropped him.

"Our terms are that Inu-Yasha apologize to us…" Makoto started.

" He has to do it on his knees!" Shippo shouted.

Makoto continued, " he has to do it on his knees, and for him not to pick on Shippo or any of us." 

" I refuse to apologize on my…" Inu-Yasha said as he felt him being slammed to the ground.

"Sit. Inu-Yasha just do it, ok." Kagome said as she looked at Inu-Yasha with a look that said 'don't mess this up.' " Our terms are… we really don't have any terms."

" Do you accept or decline our terms?" Makoto said as she yawned and stuck out her hand. My lack of sleep is starting to catch up with me.

" Accepted." Kagome said as she shook Makoto's hand followed by Inu-Yasha.

Usagi and Shippo each stuck out their hand and Kagome and Inu-Yasha shook them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shippo asked.

" Why I ought…" Inu-Yasha started to grumble but let his voice trail off. Getting down on his knees Inu-Yasha looked down at the ground. " I sort of sorry."

Kagome hit him and the back of his head. " Say it like you mean it and look at them when you say it."

__

She's enjoying this. Why I...

Inu-Yasha clenched his hands into fists and looked up at Makoto, Shippo and Usagi. " I sorry." He stared into Usagi eyes before looking away and getting up.

__

Her eyes look so sad.

Usagi stared at Inu-Yasha as he got up. _His eyes hold much hatred for the world._

"Let' go Makoto." Usagi said as she picked up Shippo.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed Usagi's hand. " Why do we travel you or you travel with us. That way it will be safer for us to travel. You know us being pretty girls and all"

" Maybe them, but you look like ugly Kagome." Inu-Yasha muttered as he picked up Kagome's bike.

"Sure, but its not really up to me its up to what they want to do." Usagi said as she turned to Kagome." What do you say you guys you want to travel with them?"

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. " Sure." Shippo said. _That way I can get the shards they have._

" Good. Then let's go." Kagome said taking charge of the group.

" Oh hold Kagome we have to get our things from our camp." Makoto spoke up before they started traveling. " Then we'll be ready to go."

"Ok." Kagome said as she and Inu-Yasha followed them to their camp.

The group continued walking until they came to a group of trees closely grown together.

" Its right through there." Usagi said.

" There's nothing there but trees." Mygoa said as he appeared on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

Usagi and Makoto ignored them and walked right though the trees. Their eyes widen in shock. "How in the world could they have walked through those trees then Mygoa?" Inu-Yasha asked voicing the question on their minds.

" It an illusion." Makoto explain as she her head appeared. " It won't hurt, so walk right through."

Doing as they were told they walked through the trees. Upon reaching the other side Kagome questioned Usagi as she picked up the last of Makoto and her things.

" Why would you need an illusion to hide you camp?" Usagi threw the things she had to Makoto.

" Here's the rest of your stuff. That's all of it." She turned toward Kagome to answer her. " We use an illusion to hid our camp because the Thunder Brothers are after us. Everyone please step back through the trees so I can take down the illusion," Usagi said as she drops the subject.

Everyone did as Usagi asked. As soon as they were out Usagi took the illusion down and they started walking towards the road again.

" What happened to all that stuff you had?" Inu-Yasha asked as he noticed that they didn't carry anything.

"It's in our sub-pockets." Makoto said.

" What's a sub-pocket?" Kagome asked with interest. " And how does it work."

" It's a sub-dimensional pocket where you can put anything and everything. What you put in it stays like that until you take it back out." Explained Usagi as she put Shippo down.

"Oh." Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha said.

"Look it's a demon!" Shippo said as he pointed into some tall trees.

"Where?" Inu-Yasha asked as he put Kagome bike down.

"There." Shippo said as he pointed into the trees again and winked at Usagi and Makoto.

While Inu-Yasha wasn't watching Shippo pulled something out and put it on Inu-Yasha's hands.

"What the!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he tried to lift his hands off the ground but the statue and ward that Shippo had put on it wouldn't allow him to.

"I'll be taking that." Shippo said as he took the jar that held Kagome and Inu-Yasha's shard. "Just to let you know you can't take that off unless you get that ward off first."

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha said while he struggled to remove the statue. " Help me get this thing off."

" Wish I could." Kagome started, " but I'm a little occupied."

Inu-Yasha turned to see that Makoto had Kagome in some kind of hold.

"Let's go Makoto." Usagi said as she picked up Shippo and started running in the opposite direction that they had just came from.

Makoto dropped her hold on Kagome and ran after Usagi and Shippo.

"Kagome get over here and help me with this thing." Inu-Yasha shouted as he watched Kagome go after the three.

" Can't right now Inu-Yasha I have to get those shards back." Kagome called back as she ran.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he watched her disappear.

Kagome chased the three downs until they stopped at the stream. " Give me back that jar."

" If you want if come and get it." Makoto taunted as she made the jar disappear.

" Where'd it go?" Kagome asked starting to panic. 

" It just in her sub-pocket. And if you want it you're gonna have to beat her to get it back.

" Well what do we have here?" A voice said above them. Usagi, Makoto and Shippo's eyes widen in horror. " Manten."

" Hand over the shard brat and I'll make it a quick death." Manten said as he jumped off his cloud.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock. _He has two shards on his forehead._

" Put me down!" Shippo shouts as Manten picked him up. Makoto and Usagi where knocked out of their horrified states by Shippo's shouts.

Kagome reached behinds her back and got her bow and one arrow. _I'm not a marksman but I hope this hits._

Kagome let the arrow fly. Makoto, Kagome, and Usagi listen as it flew through the air making a sound like that of the wind.

" My nose!" Manten cried out and pain as he dropped Shippo.

Makoto picked up Shippo as she saw that Kagome was going to shoot again. Kagome shot the arrow and watched as it bounced off of Manten's forehead followed by one hair.

Manten's eyes widen in horror as he watched his hair fall to the ground. " My hair!" He roared as he let out a power blast. 

Makoto and Shippo fall into the nearby grass as they watch Usagi and Kagome fall unconscious ten feet away from Manten. Manten looked around for Shippo. " Oh well the brat got away. I'll just take these two home and make hair tonic with them." Manten grabbed Kagome and Usagi and jumped onto his cloud that appeared. They watched in horror as Manten flow off with them.

"We should go and get Inu-Yasha to help us." Makoto said as she seeing that Manten had left the area.

Shippo nodded and agreement and they run to get Inu-Yasha.

Please review and tell me what you think, or if you know where I can start a web site for free. You can e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess.com if you want to e-mail instead. I also want to think everyone who reviewed chapter one if I hadn't already. Also go read my friend MistressUsagi's story Yasha? 

EvilMoonGoddess


	3. 3: Power Upgrade

Reborn Into A Different World.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yusha. I am only going by what I saw of dub until I can find a translated script of it. If you know where I can find one please e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com or review and leave the web site address in it.

Summary-while Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yusha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed%

"Ugh, what hit me?" Usagi said as she sat up. Usagi looked around to sat Kagome huddling in the corner. "Where are we Kagome?" Kagome didn't answer but just looked passed her.

" You are in a very bad situation human." A voice behind her answered for Kagome. Usagi turned around to right into the face of Hiten. " And I suggest that you tell you friend to tell the truth about Inu-Yasha."

" Why should..." Usagi growled as she made her fingers turn into claws. " I tell you anything. The both of you are nothing but psychotic murders."

Hiten grinned. " Well, it looks like you didn't just bring back a human, Manten. You brought back a demoness." Hiten step up to Usagi until he was right in her face. He tilted her head up with his hand. Usagi tried to claw at him but he pulled back. " Why is such a beautiful demoniac princess traveling with a half breed, a demon brat, and a human? You should be with a demon."

" Do you know were I can find one?" Usagi asked sarcastically. 

" Me." Hiten answered for her.

Usagi started to fake gag" Some besides you." 

" Why you..." Hiten started to power up to kill Usagi.

" You know if you kill her Inu-Yasha won't give you the Shikon Shards that he has." Kagome interrupted.

Hiten dropped his power up. " You better be right." Hiten got up and started to leave the room. " Grab them and let's go Manten."

"The Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten are psychotic murderers and will do anything to get their hand on a Shikon Shard. The two are responsible for the destruction of many arms. They are also responsible for the death of Shippo's father as well. Manten now wears his father's pelt as a sash. The elder brother Hiten is the most dangerous because he is the smarter of the two. They are also able to fly through the air. Manten rides on a cloud, and Hiten uses a pair of floating wheels." Makoto explained as they raced to save Kagome and Usagi from the Thunder Brothers.

" And where do you and Usagi fit into this?" Inu-Yasha said as he jumped onto another rock.

"They saved me from the Thunder Brothers and I have stayed with Mama-Usagi and Mako-chan ever since." Shippo looked up to see a mountain. " So, soon. You travel fast Inu-Yasha. This is the mountain where the Lightning-Beast Brothers live..." Shippo trailed off.

Inu-Yasha suddenly came to a stop, which caused Makoto to stop behind him. Inu-Yasha snuffed the air before he pushed Makoto out of the way of a thunderbolt as he jumped onto a nearby rock. Inuyasha stands looking displeased, with Shippo on his shoulder looking surprised.

__

They didn't kill Mama-Usagi and Kagome!

Hiten floated toward the trio with his staff in his right hand. " Give me the Shikon Shards that you have or I will kill your lovers." Hiten threatened as he pointed his staff at Kagome and Usagi.

"Usagi!" Makoto called out as she saw her friend on a cloud with Manten and Kagome.

__

Them, my lovers? Inu-Yasha looked at Hiten with a look of disbelief. " They are not my lovers. Where the hell did you hear that?"

" Lovers! There is no way in hell that arrogant stuck up..." Usagi started yelling as she rambled on way she would not be Inu-Yasha's lover.

Makoto stood and just watch Usagi ramble. _She has change so much since we have got here. She grew the one thing that everyone thought that she would not, a backbone. She is tougher then I thought she would be. She handles the situation we are in with easy as if she knew this world like the back of her hand. If the others could only see how she is acting now. She normally whines that she does not want to fight and other things. Now she accepts the fact that she has to fight and enjoys it but then again it just could the fact that her demon blood is kicking in. I'm so proud of her._

Makoto came out of her thoughts as she dodge a lighting bolt. " No one shall kidnap my friend and get away with it!" Makoto glowed a dull green as the Jupiter symbol emanated a dark green beam that covered Makoto's entire body and blinded the other except Usagi. When the light died down she was transformed into a fuku that was like Eternal Sailor Moon. The first skirt layer was clear, then green and lastly pink. The parts at the end of her gloves were green, as were her high heel boot shoes. The bow in the back was pink and the broach in the middle was green in the shape of the symbol for Jupiter surrounded by miniature pale green wings. Her sailor collar was the same but with more little lines that were pink. Her choker was green with the symbol for Jupiter in the middle and a silver crescent moon under it. The wings attached to her back where a pale green too. On her forehead was Jupiter sign glowed and as the Jupiter earring glimmered in the light.

Makoto blinked a few times as she studied her transformation. _Wow! I can just feel the power radiating in my veins in this form. It's like nothing I never felt before._

Usagi grinned as she watched Makoto. _About time she got a power up. _" So how does it feel to be Eternal Sailor Jupiter?"

" It feels so damn cool." She shouted back grinning like a cat that both the milk and the mouse.

" What the hell are you!" Hiten shouted as his eyes readjusted.

" She obliviously isn't a human." Inu-Yasha said awed by the power that he felt coming from Makoto.

" She can't be a demon, demons always turn into animals." Manten stated.

" She is a senshi." Usagi said as she got up. " And she is gonna kick you butt." She jumped down before Manten could grab her. A light filled the area again and Makoto was back to normal. " Or not."

Please review or e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess. I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter two if I hadn't already and that I am sorry it is short. I wanted to get this out before I left town today. When I get back in town though I will update again and the next chapter will be longer to make up for this one.

EvilMoonGoddess


	4. 4: Dismissed Of the Thunder Brothers

Reborn Into A Different World.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I ran out of ideas and I didn't really feel like updating. If you feel like scolding me go ahead. At least I know that you guys care. I don't own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha.

Summary-While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yasha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed%

"What happened?" Makoto questioned as she looked down at herself and then at Usagi. " Why did my transformation drop like that?"

Usagi put her right index finger on her chin and her arm on top of her left arm. " I think... I think it has something to do with the demon blood or maybe the time that we're in." She explained as everyone else but Shippo and Makoto looked at her and Makoto as if they were aliens. In a way though, they were. "We can figure that out later though. We need to get those shards from them."

Snapping out of his shock Hiten called froth his lighting blade. " You won't have time to figure anything out later because your friends here will be dead and you'll be my bride."

Usagi gagged "Sure, you may have looks but I rather date Ail or marry Prince Dimando."

"You won't have to worry about marrying him because he won't he be able to purpose to you because he'll be nothing but a pile of dust." Makoto said as she steps between Usagi and Hiten.

"Instead of killing the other two women and the kitsune brat could I use them for hair tonic dear brother?" Manten asked already imaging the hair that would probably grow on his head.

"Hai why not make good use of them." Hiten agreed.

Inu-Yasha looked at Usagi, Hiten, and Makoto then at Shipoo, Kagome and Manten. "Look I really don't know what either of you are talking about nor do I care. I really don't know why you told them you, Usagi and I are lovers, Kagome. Maybe with Usagi but not with you. All I want are the Shikon Shards, and I need you so that I can collect them all and become a full fledge demon. You two, you can hand over the shards that you do have and live or I'll kill you and take them." Inu-Yasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

Hiten let out several large laughs. " You want to pick a fight with me? You wouldn't be able to beat me you half-breed, let alone kill me or my brother for our shards. So why don't you just leave and we'll take the shards the women and brat have."

"Because the shards that they have belong to me and only me." Inu-Yasha replied as a look of eagerness appeared on his face. " If you wish to fight me for them then I would be more then happy to oblige." _And I can test out the Tetsusaiga more and see what other capabilities it has._

A grin appeared on Hiten's evil face. " You have no idea what you are up against and you know that you can't beat me but I accept. I want to know why everyone speaks so highly of you and your fighting abilities." Hiten turned to his brother. " You may do as you please with the two dark haired females and kistune brat but do not harm the one with the blonde hair."

"Looks like you gonna become hair tonic," Manten laughed.

" Over my dead body am I going to let you make two of my friends into hair tunic." Usagi said as she sent Manten a glare. Pulling out her brooch she held it in the air and called out the phase that she had said so many times before to save her friends, people or just to save the world. " Moon Eternal Power.... Make Up!"

Lights filled the air yet again as Usagi transformed into her heroine self. The lights died down and Eternal Sailor Moon stood before everyone.

" Beautiful" Mygoa whispered as he stared at Usagi and the powered that radiated from her form.

Kagome stared to at Eternal Sailor Moon. " Impossible...." _Or is it? Can these two girls really be two of the legendary Sailor Senshi that was said to protect the world a hundred years ago?_

" Kick his butt Sailor Moon." Shippo called from his place behind Makoto.

Hiten stared at Eternal Sailor Moon as she placed herself between Manten and Makoto and Shippo. 

__

Such power comes from her like the sun as it gives off its rays. 

Barely dodging an attack from Inu-Yasha he turned and glared at him.

"Look I don't have all night for this. Either you can fight me or you can gawk at her all you want while I detach you head from the rest of your body." Inu-Yasha sneered not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

" Are you so eager to die, half-breed?" Hiten questioned as he powered up and attacked Inu-Yasha with lighting from his staff.

" Quit calling... me... a...half...breed..." Inu-Yasha said between attacks from Hiten.

"Why should I you half breed?" Hiten laughed as Inu-Yasha attempted to slice his arm off. " My brother puts up a better fight then you do."

"Well maybe that's because I'm not your brother and you only spar with him with less then have your power." Inu-Yasha stated as he jumped out of the way of several lighting bolts. "And not to mention your brother is weaker then I am."

The shards on Hiten's forehead started to glow as he added more power to his attacks.

__

I can't keep this up forever. One false move and I'll be electrocuted to death. I gotta find a way to get that staff away from him.

Lighting bolts whizzed by Inu-Yasha's head as he ducked out of the way of Hiten's attack. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman dressed like Eternal Sailor Moon except with out the wings, the layered skirt and had a tiara on her head with an antenna coming out and was dressed in green and pink.

"Watch it with those things would ya!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped to the ground to avoided two more lighting bolts. " Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I would do the normal speech but Hiten and Manten already know who I am so I'll just tell you. I'm Sailor Jupiter, senshi of the lighting and thundering planet Jupiter. And you," Sailor Jupiter pointed at Hiten, " are gonna become dust because no one controls the power of lighting like I do."

"You're that bitch that save that brat from before." Hiten said as he recognized the power structure that she put out. " I don't appreciate humans or what-ever you are meddling in my affairs."

"I'm far from being a human and by picking little kids I make it my business."

Taking advantage of the fact that Hiten was distracted Inu-Yasha begin an on-slot of attacks with the Tetsusaiga.

Not really caring that Inu-Yasha would be in the way of her attack, Jupiter brought her hands before her. " Sparkling Wide Pressure!" An energy ball of electricity came from her hands and headed for both Hiten and Inu-Yasha. Just as it was about to collide with Hiten's back he jumped out of the way and let the attack collide with Inu-Yasha and his Tetsusaiga.

"Damn-it Jupiter!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he tried to get the blast to bounce off his sword. "Didn't I tell you to watch where you're throwing those things?"

"You were in the way and I couldn't send it around you. It's not my fault you were in the way." Jupiter shrugged off as she and Hiten started fighting.

"Think of all the beautiful hair that you will produce." Manten said as he Shippo, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Kagome ran around. " All the women will think I am handsome like my brother and will want to date me too."

"Even if you had hair to cover the top of your head the women here still wouldn't date you." ESM yelled over her shoulder as she picked Shippo up.

"And that's because you're too ugly to date." Shippo laughed.

"I am not ugly." Manten roared as he ran faster.

"You're the ugliest thing I ever seen and if you're not ugly then I don't know what." Shippo said as he produced a giant mirror. 

"I've seen uglier. Believe me." ESM put in.

" Look for yourself." Shippo stated as he made the mirror float to the ground a few feet in front of Manten

Manten stopped running and looked into the mirror. Just as he looked into the mirror it cracked up. Manten stood there and looked at the spot where the mirror had been.

Shippo started laughing until his eyes started to fill with tears "You're so ugly you broke a mirror just by looking at it." 

"Leave him alone." Kagome breathed out. 

ESM looked at Kagome like she was crazy." He's gonna kill us anyway besides if he is angry he won't be able to think straight and then we'll be able to outsmart him." 

"He's only gonna kill us not you. Besides you can't make fun of him wanting to look better and have a head full of hair."

I see why Inu-Yasha can't really stand her. She's too soft and to naïve to understand what it going on. But I'm not the one who really can judge. I use to be like that and I still am in many ways…

" I have an idea." ESM burlted out as they hid behind a large rock. " Shippo do you think that you can create an image of me and Kagome without having to change into them yourself." Shippo nodded his head with a clueless look on his face. " If you can do that I can give them bodies. That why you can distract Manten while we get Kagome's bow."

"Why do we need my bow?" Kagome questioned wondering why Usagi or rather Eternal Sailor Moon would need her and her bow.

" You remember when you shot that arrow at Manten and all it did was get stuck. Well with a little of my magic I think we can knock those shards off of his forehead. Do you remember where Manten put your bow and arrows?" ESM explained as she peered over the rock and saw that Manten was still standing in the same spot.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember where her bow was. Opening them again she told ESM." He put my bow above the door in the kitchen and he burned my arrows so he could start a fire."

" All finished." Shippo said as he looked at his illusion.

"Very good Ship. Stand back and let me work my magic." ESM said as she looked over the illusions. "Illusions, illusions. Unreal as can be. Illusions, Illusions. Come to life. Illusion, Illusions. Now as real as can be. Illusions, Illusions. Come to life, doing my biding as I please."

A dull golden aura surrounded each of the illusions before they became solid.

" It worked!" Kagome explained as she looked at the illusion- Kagome in its face.

" Alright my little creations I have a mission for you." ESM said as Shippo poked her illusion in the leg and then run behind her. The only way that they could be told apart was that her illusion's hair was darker and so were her eyes and crescent moon. On Kagome's it was her uniform. It had a darker shade to it.

" We do as you please Mistress." They replied in unison.

"Don't call Mistress." ESM said annoyed. "I want you two along with the help of Shippo here," ESM pointed to the kistune demon hiding behind her leg, " to distract Manten while we go and get Kagome's bow.

Both illusions bowed. "We do as we are told."

__

Those things look just like Mama-Usagi and Kagome.

"Ok, let's go then." ESM said as she stood up and flapped her wings a few times.

"Umm…how am I suppose to…" Kagome trailed off with a blush remembering how Inu-Yasha carried her in his arms and how she felt and heard his heart beat.

" Oh no! Not like that! I'll carry you by holding your hands. I really don't fly too well with someone on my back." ESM said realizing what Kagome might be thinking. Flapping her wings again she rose into the air. Holding her hands out underneath her Kagome walked over to her and stood underneath her and grabs her gloved arms. "Don't worry I won't drop you."

Flapping her wings Kagome and ESM rose into the air. Flying higher up ESM stopped as she passed through a think layer of clouds.

"What's it like to be able to fly?" Kagome asked as she looked up at ESM and then the moon.

" I really can't describe but I know that it's wonderful being able to be so free." ESM said as she smiled.

Kagome looked at ESM and noticed a sad smile on her face. "It must be…"

Lowering themselves out of the sky and onto the ground in front of the door that lead to into the Thunder Brothers' home. Not bothering to see if the door was unlocked ESM called forth her tiara and destroyed the door. Both girls entered the room. 

"Is that it Kagome?" ESM asked as she looked up. Kagome nodded. "Do you think that you could get your bow I want to check out a few things?"

"Sure, I'll just use a chair so I can reach it and bring it down." Kagome replied as she made her way over to a chair and dragged it back by the door. ESM exited the kitchen and left Kagome struggling to get her bow.

__

I can't get it. I'm just an inch or two short of it.

Standing on the tips of her toes Kagome was able to get her bow. Getting down off the chair she placed it back in its original place.

__

Wonder what's taking Usagi so long.

Kagome jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard footsteps.

"Calm down Kagome its just me." ESM stated as she turned Kagome around to face her. " Let's go ok." 

As they got outside Kagome give ESM her hands and they took off again. " What took you so long?" Kagome asked as she looked at the stars.

" I looted the place." Was the simple answered ESM gave her

Kagome stared at ESM's form with disbelief in her eyes. "You what?"

"I stole all the stuff I thought we might need. I don't think that they'll need any of the things I took unless they killed off Jupiter, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha plus the illusions I give body to. Which I doubt has happened yet."

"Oh." Kagome said as they again landed behind the rock they had just left.

__

She flies fast. I couldn't really tell that we were flying either.

Kagome looked around the area to find that Inu-Yasha, Jupiter and Hiten were all still fighting and that Shippo and the were currently trying to pull the arrow from Manten's nose. As Manten stood up everyone fell and the arrow was pulled from his nose. Landing on his feet Shippo spotted ESM and Kagome.

"Stay here." Shippo said as he started to make his way over to the girls.

"Illusions, illusions. That have came to life, having done my biding as I pleased. Illusions, Illusions. Now as real as can be. Illusions, Illusions. Back to lifeless. Illusions, illusions. Again as unreal as can be." ESM chanted making the illusions disappear right as Shippo reached them. Taking the arrow from Shippo she brought out her Crescent Moon wand and chanted something " Kagome we only get one chance. Shot this arrow right in the middle of Manten's forehead it should kill him and knock the jewels from his head."

ESM handed the arrow to Kagome who just stared at it. " I can't Eternal Sailor Moon. I'm not a good shooter and I'll just miss and blow the chance.

" I can help with that." Shippo exclaimed. A 'pouf' sound was heard and smoke was seen. As the smoke clear a bow floated in the air. " I'll guide you and the arrow that way it won't miss."

__

I hope I don't let ESM and Shippo down. 

Kagome pulled string back and closed one eye to concentrate on her target.

"Hey that hurts you know!" Shippo shouted.

Letting the string go she let the arrow. Kagome, ESM and Shippo, now back in his original form watch as the arrow flew and hit the top of Manten's forehead. Grins appeared on their faces as one of the shards fell on the ground. Their grins quickly disappeared as the arrow went and went over Manten's forehead.

"I'll get the shard." Shippo volunteered as he already took off to get it. Retrieving the shard he raced back to ESM and Kagome. " Here you go." He handed the shard to ESM and she put it in her sub-pocket.

Manten put a hand on his head and brought it back down to his face. His eyes widen as he saw the last of his hair in his hand. "My hair! Did you know how long it took me to grow those! I gonna kill you!" Manten opened his mouth to fire a blast of energy. Just as he did the Tetsusaiga stuck out through his stomach.

"Manten!" Hiten yelled as he ran to his dying brother.

"Hiten his that you?" Manten asked as he looked passed his brother.

Hiten lifted Manten's head up and looked at him in his face. " What is it dear brother?"

" You know all I…I ever wanted was to be as handsome as you and have a he…head full of hair. But I guess that'll never happen." Manten said as his eyes hazeled over and he died.

Hiten looked do at his little brother, "Manten…. I will avenge your death." Biting down on his forehead Hiten swallowed the shard that was still there. 

With newfound strength he attacked Inu-Yasha. Not having the Inu-Yasha could only defend himself with the cover of the Tetsusaiga. As Hiten kept up his assault the cover started to crack.

__

If Hiten keeps this up the cover will break.

"Inu-Yasha catch!" Kagome shouted as she tossed the Tetsusaiga to him.

Hiten looked at ESM, Jupiter and Shippo struggle to take the skin of Shippo's father off of Manten's waist." As you have taken the one thing in this world that means the most to me I shall take the thing that means the most to you." Powering up before Inu-Yasha caught his sword Hiten fire a blast of electricity at the group of women and fox boy.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he watched her and everyone else take the blast head on. As the dust cleared no one was in sight. " You bastard you killed Kagome!" As Inu-Yasha grew angrier the Tetsusaiga glowed. Lifting the sword up he cut of Hiten's head and sliced his body in two. Hiten's body and head not being able to stand the power of the Tetsusaiga denigrated. Picking up the shards that were left behind Inu-Yasha fell to his knees. "Kagome…. I…."

" That was a job well done Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, as she and the others appeared engulfed in a blue flame.

"What are you talking about you're all dead." Inu-Yasha stated as he looked up

" I could've done better." Shippo said as he crossed his arms over his small chest.

"I agree with Kagome." Usagi agreed as she detransformed.

"I could've beat him in a shorter amount of time." Makoto huffed.

The flame that surrounded the died down and disappeared.

"You're not dead?"

"Of course we're not dead. Usagi placed a shield around us and then some blue flame covered it." Makoto explained as she looked at Inu-Yasha like he was crazy.

Mygoa jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. " It seems that the fox fire and the shield this young lady put protected them form the blast." Mygoa suddenly felt himself eating dirt and grass.

" You seem to be avoiding me lately, Mygoa. I wonder why." Inu-Yasha said as he lifted his finger.

As I said before I'm sorry this took so long to get this out but the length of this should make up for it. Review. Or send e-mail. I love to read or get e-mail. My e-mail address is EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com


	5. 5: Tomorrow

I have a question for you guys. Who did you want everyone to be with and why? Leave a review and tell or e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com. I wasn't really gonna do couples this early in the story but since so many of you want to know who the couples are I decided to let you know who the couples are the next time I update. Anyway I just wanted to know who you want who to be paired with and why. I already know who is gonna be pair with who but I wanted your opinions. EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com

I really didn't feel like adding this chapter after my author's note/question so I combined my question and chapter five. So those of you who didn't vote, can vote and those of you who did vote and it won't let review/vote again just e-mail me or just go back and review one of the other chapters. So without farther wait here's chapter five.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha so do not sue me. Cuz if you do then I won't be able to finish this will I?

"So you mean to tell me that you two are princesses from another world or time. That you two were, I mean are the Sailor Senshi of the earth's Moon and Jupiter. That there is a total of nine Senshi that were also princesses this solar system. Each princess, senshi, belong to their respected planet. Each planet had a princess and senshi except the Earth and that there is a moon Senshi. That after an evil queen attacked your Silver Alliance it killed everyone except your mother, Queen Selenity and her two cat advisors Luna and Artemis. That with her last dying strength she sent you into the future or you presents. You pick up being Sailor Moon and Jupiter again fought off evil etc. You meet you future daughter you lover, what ever his name was broke up with you because of some dream you got back together. Fought off the enemies that were after you and your daughter. More evil people show up you meet more Senshi. You defeat all that evil too. Chaos then comes along killed all of you but you killed it, her, him or whatever it was. That then you were reborn as some types of yashas. You two are yashas, none that I am aware of but a yasha nonetheless. And that there is a possibility that other Sailor Senshi were reborn and you are looking for them." Inu-Yasha repeated as he leaned against a tree and Usagi bandage his wounds that he had received from Hiten when they were fighting.

Kagome turned down the heat on portable coffee heater and took the instant noodles off and gives them to Shippo. "And that you guys lost this ancient heirloom moon crystal called the Ginzuishou. You think that if you find all of the Shards of the Shikon Jewel that it could be the Ginzuishou or it could take you be to your own world."

Mygoa crossed all four of his arms and closed his eyes. " I still don't understand why you were turned into yashas. If you have so much power supposedly just by being Cosmos, Princess and Senshi of the Moon, and welder of the Ginzuishou why would you need to be turned into yashas? If the Ginzuishou is Shikon no Tama or vice verse then why can't you just call it to you like you have proclaim to do so many times before?"

" I really don't know either. I guess it is so we would fit in." Makoto said with a shrugged of her shoulders. Starting a fire underneath a big black pot she began putting vegetables and other editables in the pot with water. " That's how it was at home. When we weren't transformed into our senshi formed we were normal. Aside from a few things like, Rei's visions and extra senses, Hotaru's healing and visions, Haruka and Michiru's abilities to tell if something is wrong with their abilities to be intone with their elements and finally Setsuna with her visions. Occasionally Usagi would get visions too but that's about it."

" I think I know why they were turned into yashas. If the shards of the Shikon Jewel are the Ginzuishou it can take them back home. When they are looking for it they would need something to help them find it. Normal humans, those who aren't priest, priestess, or things that have any spiritual power aren't able to sense when the shards are. So when they are searching for shards then they would need to have the sense of a demon to be able to sense or know where the fragments of the jewel are. If Mama-Usa were able to call the Ginzuishou to her she would have already too. Then Makoto and her wouldn't still be here, they would be back where they came from. So it makes sense for them to be turned into yashas. But it also makes sense that she can't call the fragments of the jewel to her because they are in pieces rather then being the whole Ginzuishou or Shikon no Tama." Shippo explained as he ate his noodles.

Usagi shook her head in disagreement to what Mygoa, Shippo, and Makoto. Fixing the last bandages on Inu-Yasha's arm she stood up and walked to a tree that was behind Kagome and lean against with her eyes closed. "All of what Mygoa, Makoto and Shippo say is true but there are faults to your statements. True I do weld much power but when it comes to the Ginzuishou it can at times have a mind of its own. We weren't actually what you would call normal either Mako-chan. We easily stuck out. I mean because of our hair and eyes. Who actually had hair color or eye colors that were like Minako's and mine? No one had true blue hair like Ami's, or black hair with violet, red or green hair nature highlights like Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru. As you can see the things I am trying to point out Makoto we stuck big time. I really don't see how more then half the enemies we had didn't know who we were when we could recognize about a little more then half of then if we were in public with them right in front of us. It isn't necessary for the Ginzuishou have to be whole either. I remember when I had the yellow Nijizuishou. I could make it float and do other things with it sense it was a part of the Ginzuishou. I never told Luna because I thought that she would flip out. Remember when Zoicite took it from me and Tuxedo Kamen made me feel bad about getting it taken and you guys told me it was ok when I was feeling depress. It wasn't because of that it was because I felt as if a piece of my soul went with it. So being turned into a yasha just to be able to locate pieces in a way is out of the question but not really. Because there is such a large distant between the fragments and me I can't call them to me." To prove her point she made the fragments that they had in a jar in Kagome's backpack float in air. They started glowing before they jar busted and the fragment flow to Usagi's out stretched hand. " See what I'm saying I can call them to me but only within a good distance."

Makoto, Shippo, and Mygoa looked at Usagi with disbelief while Kagome put her hands over head so glass wouldn't get in her hair and Inu-Yasha just rolled his eyes at Usagi.

" How long have you been able to do that?" Makoto question as she put her knife down.

"Since the last demon we killed to get the shard off of before we meet up with Kagome and Inu-Yasha." Usagi answered simply.

Picking up the Tetsusaiga and closing the top part of his kimono Inu-Yasha stands with his back to the group. " I don't believe a word they say. If you do, then its just you be taken for fools."

" I can care less if you think I am a fool but I know I'm not," Kagome tells Inu-Yasha as she put a book into her backpack " but due to upcoming tests, I have to go back to my own time for a while. With all then absentees I have I doubt I'll pass the 10th grade if I passed all my test and go to school for the rest of this. Sota thinks I should just go ahead and flunk this year since I'm so behind in the school work." Kagome said with a sigh as she gathered up her belongings, put them on her bike and then got on her the bike herself.

"Maybe you should that way you can spend more time here and help me find more shards of the Shikon Jewel." Inu-Yasha commented with a laugh as he and the others also got ready to travel.

"You said you're from another time right Kagome? Well, how do you go back between times? Do you say a chant or something?" Usagi asked with curiosity since Kagome had never told her how she goes back between the two times.

Kagome looked back Usagi. " Silly me I never did tell you, Makoto and Shippo how I go back between times did I?" All three people whose names were called nodded their heads.

"Well I go through a well back in my time and here. Its called the Bone Eater's Well. I'm able to pass through the well because I have the shards of the Shikon Jewel that Inu-Yasha and i have collected."

"Oh's." Were the only comments she received from the three.

Makoto caught on to what Usagi was trying to get at. " Would it be ok if me and Usagi came back with you? Just to you know, see if it's our time."

Kagome suddenly stopped her bike, which cause Shippo who was riding in the front basket to fly out and hit the ground with a loud thud. " You mean you wanna come back with me? Sure I would love for you guys to come back with me. I'm sure Mom want mind, she did say she always wanted more children around, Sota wanted another older sister and Grandpa...well sure you guys can come back with me.

"Alright it's settle then Shippo you'll stay here with Inu-Yasha and Mygoa while me and Makoto go to Kagome's world." Usagi said with a genuine smile.

"For tonight though we're going to be staying at Kaede's village." Kagome stated as they came upon a village just as the sun had set.

"Last one to the Kaede's hut is a rotten egg!" Shippo shout as he ran ahead of the others toward the village lighted by troches.

Usagi and Makoto looked at the setting, then each at each other with smiles on their faces before they race toward the village with the others laughing. The same thing was on both of the senshi's minds.

__

Tomorrow…tomorrow hopefully we're going back home…going back home….

That's it for this chapter. Hope it's long enough for ya. Don't forget to review this chapter and vote on who you want Makoto, Usagi and everyone else to be with.

EvilMoonGoddess


	6. 6: Today's The Day

I haven't really decided on who I wanted to put together. The next time I update I'll know who I'll put together. So for all you people who want certain people to be together you still got a chance to influence me to put them together. I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha.

Reborn Into A Different World.

Summary-While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yasha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed%

"Come on guys." Kagome ordered as she got on her bike. " We need to get to the well before Inu-Yasha becomes suspicious of Shippo and Kaede for trying to keep him in the village." Paddling as fast as she could toward the well with Makoto and Usagi running behind her, Kagome stopped as Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going you wrench." Inu-Yasha demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest and glare at Kagome. 

Kagome proceeded to try and ride around the half dog demon. " Have you forgotten what I told you yesterday? Due to upcoming tests, I have to go back to my own time for a while. I need to go back for all the rest of my test wand work or I'll flunk this year since I'm so behind in the school work." 

"You won't have to worry about flunking because you're not going back until you give me the shards you have and you help me find all the messing ones." Inu-Yasha said as he picked up a nearby boulder and made his way over to the Bone Eater's Well. " I'm personally going to make sure you don't leave here." 

Makoto sighed and sat down on the ground as Kagome proceeded to tell Inu-Yasha to move out of the way.

Fed up with the arguing between Inu-Yasha and Kagome Usagi stepped in-between them. "Look Inu-Yasha we don't know how to get to Kagome's time," Usagi stated as pointed to herself and Makoto, " if we did I wouldn't object to keep her here because we knew our way around but we don't so you're gonna have to let her go." Getting a grip on the boulder she then tried to take it from Inu-Yasha. Not being able to hold the boulder for much longer because of her height Usagi fall as Inu-Yasha lifted it over his head.

"Looks like you can't compare to me with my great strength." Inu-Yasha laughed as he made his way over to the well and prepared to put the boulder in it.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." Kagome yelled making Inu-Yasha do a funny dance before he was slammed into the ground and the rather large boulder he had fall on top of him. 

"Aaaah!" Inu-Yasha screamed out in pain as the boulder landed right in the middle of his neck before it rolled to the middle of his back.

"Let's go before he gets up and comes after us." Kagome said as she placed her bike in the well and was followed by Makoto.

Usagi shook her head. "I'll follow after you guys after I make sure Inu-Yasha is OK."

"That idiot is OK but if you want to you can. You will remember how to get through the well and to my house right?" Kagome questioned Usagi since she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Hai I will remember." Usagi answered as she started to roll the boulder away from Inu-Yasha.

Kagome jumped down the well leaving Makoto behind. " I don't see why you're helping him but then again you always did have a big heart." Makoto commented before she two jumped down the well.

"Hey I'm in pain here so I would appreciate it if you would remove this damn heavy thing off my back.

"Take the pain like the demon you are. Wait I take that back you're only half demon so you can't take the pain." With a forceful push the boulder rolled off of Inu-Yasha and he gave a shout of pain.

"Ooh, my neck, my back." Inu-Yasha whined as he tried to get up.

"Stay still so I can see what damage that can see what's wrong." Usagi ordered as she pushed Inu-Yasha back down on his stomach. Removing the top part of his kimono Usagi looked at the bruises that being to form on his back. "You have several bruises on you back and neck but it's possible that you could have broke or fractured a bone I really don't know how to tell maybe Lady Kaede can. Let's go back to the village." Picking Inu-Yasha up princess style she began to walk back to the village giggling.

"What's so damn funny?" Inu-Yasha demanded feeling awkward that he was being carry by a girl.

"Nothing." Usagi giggled.

Inu-Yasha glared at Usagi. " What do you mean nothing. There is some reason you are laughing." 

"You really want to know ne? Well, I just think it's kinda strange for a girl to be carrying a guy. It should be the other way around." Usagi explained as she began to laugh harder.

"Yea whatever. If it wasn't for that wrench Kagome you wouldn't have to carry me now would'cha."

Usagi didn't reply as they entered the village. As soon as they got within sight of the villagers they stared at the odd sight. A girl carrying the half demon Inu-Yasha wasn't an every day sight.

"What the hell are you fools looking at!" Inu-Yasha yelled which caused the villagers to scatter around trying to get out of the angry demon's eyesight.

Usagi's ears twitched as they rung from Inu-Yasha yelling in her ears. " You didn't have to yell you know. You could've just given them a mean glare but then again that would have put them in a state of panic or something." Usagi then stopped in front of a hut. " Lady Kaede could you please check out Inu-Yasha. When he was lifting a boulder Kagome said the enchantment with resulted in Inu-Yasha dropping the boulder on himself."

Usagi stood outside waiting for the elder woman to bide them to come in or for her to come out. "Do come in child, do come in." Kaede order as she opened the door to her hut and saw Usagi's starting to struggle with holding Inu-Yasha. " Place him next to the fire." Doing as she was told Usagi dropped Inu-Yasha next to the fire. 

"Hey watch I'm not a bundle of wood that you can just drop anywhere you want to you know." Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he rubbed his neck.

" You must weigh as much as a cow." Usagi complained as she sat down.

"So what's wrong with our indestructible all so powerful half demon." Kaede asked as she hit Inu-Yasha on his back. An agonizing yell of pain was heard throughout the hut. " Oh I see what thy problem is you have back problems. Remove the top part of you kimono, lay down and I shall put these healing herbs on you back."

Inu-Yasha proceeded to remove his kimono and lay down. " These herbs better work you better then the ones you used last time old hag."

Kaede place a white liquid substance on Inu-Yasha's back and then slapped his back and then started to massage it. Inu-Yasha let out a painful scream. " They work just fine."

" You just wait until I get my hands on you Kagome." Inu-Yasha mumbled under his breath.

"I will be leaving and I trust Inu-Yasha will be fine in your care Lady Kaede." Kaede nodded as Usagi got up. " I shall be going now. By the way where is Shippo."

"He is playing with the village children down by the stream."

"Oh." Usagi then exited the hut. Traveling through the village and the forest Usagi stood in front of the well that Makoto and Kagome disappeared into earlier. " Well this is it." Usagi held her breath and closed her eyes as she jumped and disappeared down the well.

__

Present here I come.

Opening her eyes she looked around. 

__

It just looks like I'm down the bottom of a well. Kagome said that I would appear in her time. I guess I better climb out of the well to find out.

That's it for chapter six. There isn't really anything interesting in this chapter. I should pick up in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, vote on who you want to be together or send e-mail. E-mails make me happy so send lots of them. Even if it's just to say hi or something. You can e-mail me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com

EvilMoonGoddess


	7. 7: Demon

Summary-While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yasha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha.

Thoughts

Telepathy

"Things being said" 

Different Place

Time has passed

Japanese Used

Kaasan- Mother 

Sumimasen- I'm very sorry. I apologize.

Doo Itashimashite- It's okay. Think nothing of it.

Soo- Really

Masaka- Impossible, it can't be, no way

* * *

Reborn Into A Different World.

* * *

Usagi looked up out of the well, toward where the sky should have been but only saw darkness. 

Kagome don't mention that there was a time difference between the two worlds. No wonder she was worried about her grades. She always came during the middle of the night.

Feeling something swoop against the side of her hand Usagi looked behind her to she a tail almost like Shippo's sticking out her rear end.

That wasn't there before I jumped into the Bone Eater's Well. It must have got there after I jumped in.

Cocking her head to the side Usagi stared at it. It was two different colors. It was silver in its entirty with a lone black streak down the middle. Her tail was a longer then Shippo's too but it had a more tamed look to it. It seemed to extend out at least another two or maybe three feet, falling to the back of her legs. At the thought of her new tail it made her think the longer her and Makoto stayed in the feudal area with the demons and things the more demoness they got. It wasn't really a bad thing to her but too much of a good thing could turn bad. The black streak puzzled though.Her earsthat had appeared on her head about two weeks ago was the same color of her silver hair that had change not even three days ago when there was a crescent moon in the sky..

_Well I think it looks cute. I wonder did Makoto get one too. There's only one way to find out so it's up the well I go._

Grabbing the sides of the well Usagi made her way up. Pulling on vines as she went up so she would have to worry about breaking a nail in the well walls. After all being a demon had its advantages.

Boy, that was a long climb up. I don't see how Kagome does it. I mean she always has all those things with her like her bike that she had today. Wait a minute...

Looking back down Usagi noticed that the same girl pink bike that Kagome had was at the bottom of the well.

Well, that explains it. She must leave her bike in here and just brings the other items with her from her house. I wonder what her time is like. From what she told us it's just like ours.

Reaching the top of the well Usagi jumped out and got a good look of her surroundings. No wonder she thought it was dark outside, she was inside a miniature shrine. Making her way toward the steps and door Usagi heard a meow coming from under the steps. Bending down and crawling under the steps Usagi's demon sight aloud her to see the fat tan and white cat under them. Taking the huge cat into one of her arms Usagi crawled from under the stairs. Making her way up the stairs Usagi went outside. Holding the cat up in the air so she could get a better look at it Usagi laughed. " So you must be the fat, lazy, family neko that Kagome told me about. She wasn't extraditing either you are a little heavy something, but you also cuddly." She giggled as she held the cat to her chest and rubbed her face against his. Hearing the sounds of someone humming and hanging out laundry Usagi place the cat down and walked toward the sounds.

"Oh hello you must be Kagome's other friend, Usagi, that she was talking about before she went off to school. My name is Jacqueline but you can call me Kaasan if you like. Your other friend Makoto the tall brunette went to school with Kagome this morning, if you like I can take you to her school or just show you around since I'm finished with my laundry." Kagome's Mom said as she got up and greeted Usagi. "Oh my you've got ears just like that guy, umm, what's is name Inu..." Jacqueline began not being able to recall Kagome's young male half demon friend.

"His name is Inu-Yasha Jacqueline-san." Usagi stated telling the woman Inu-Yasha's name.

"Please call me Kaasan but yea that's his name. I know this may sound rude but do you mind if I feel your ears, they just look so kawaii and soft plus you've got the most fluffiest tail that I've ever seen? So I couldn't resist not to ask you to touch them." She asked clasping her hands together keeping herself from just rubbing on Usagi's ears and tail.

"Sure I don't mind." Usagi answered not really caring that she wanted to feel on her ears or tail. Since Kagome's Mom had brought it to her attention she was curious as to how Luna, Artemis, and Diana felt when they had their ears rubbed and stretched.

Sitting down so that Jacqueline could get a better feel Usagi closed her eyes as she started to rub and stretch her ears. Usagi's eyes widen and her ears twitched at the animal noise that she had heard.

"What was that?" She asked as she looked around.

"That my dear," Kagome's mom began with a giggle, " was you. I guess I must be doing something right."

A blush crept up on Usagi's face at the thought of her making that sound. Closing her eyes again Usagi went back to enjoying her ears being stretched.

"Usagi, Usagi." Jacqueline said as she shook Usagi.

"Five more minutes Mom, that all I'm asking for." Usagi mumbled, obviously she had fallen asleep sometime between Kagome's mom stretching her ears and petting her fluffy tail that she didn't know exist until today after she had jumped into the well.

"As much as I would like to be the mother of a beautiful child like you and take credit for you I am not your mother Usagi get up. I won't be able to take you by Kagome's school or show you around." Jacqueline said as she tried to wake the sleeping rabbit.

Letting out a yawn and opening her eyes Usagi got up and looked around not seeing the woman behind her.

This isn't the feudal area? Where am I and where are the others?

Sensing Usagi's slight confusion Jacqueline placed her hand on her shoulder and turned the girl to face her. " Who are you and what did you do to the others?" Usagi demanded as she back away from the woman with short black hair and that had on what seemed to be modern day clothing.

"I'm not going to fall for your trick like Inu-Yasha you mother impersonated!" Usagi shouted as she got into fighting stance.

"Look Usagi…" Jacqueline tired to explain but was cut off by Usagi.

"Tell me where they are or else." Usagi said sounding like she wasn't in the mood for games and lies.

Jacqueline tired to reason with Usagi but kept her distance from the girl since she seemed to have a strange look in her eyes. "Listen Usagi."

Usagi shook her head indicting that wasn't about to listen. "I give you a chance to tell me where they are but now I afraid I must destroy you." Making her nails longer Usagi went to act Kagome's mom when she same cat she had took from under the stairs of Bone Eater Well shrine. Realization hit her like a rock. " Sumimasen Jacqueline-san I forgot where I was for a moment." Usagi apologized as she hung her head down and made her nails return to normal. She had almost killed Kagome's mom without a second thought.

I need to stop hanging around Inu-Yasha I'm starting to pick up his bad habits.

" Doo Itashimashite. It's quit alright Usagi I understand what goes on in that world of yours." Jacqueline said as she accepted Usagi's apology full heartily. She knew for some odd reason that this Usagi girl wouldn't hurt her if she could help it. " How 'bout we go into town get some ice cream or something and then go to Kagome's school, since they should be on lunch around this time, so you won't get bored with little old me and Kagome's grandfather here?"

" Soo!" Usagi squealed with excitement at the mention of ice cream. She hadn't had any of that in what seemed like an eternity. "Let's go!" Grabbing onto Kagome's mom hand Usagi dashed down the shrine stairs. Stopping midway she back at Jacqueline.

"You're so full of life. I wish I was like you when I was younger." Jacqueline laughed at Usagi's rush to get ice cream.

"It's just that I haven't had ice cream in a while or really any modern day foods." Usagi explained as she searched through a purse that she made an appeared out of her sub pocket. " Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Kagome's mom asked as she watched the lavender haired girl search through her purse.

"Found it!" Usagi exclaimed as she held a pink pen with a small red gem on top of it for the world to see. "This is a pen that a friend gave me a while back and I'm going to use it to make sure people I don't want to, to see my ears or tail. " Disguise Power Make-Up! Make my demon ears, and tail disappeared from those who can be trusted." A bright pink light filled the area as it lifted Usage up into the air and made Jacqueline cover her eyes from the bright intense light. As the light died down Usagi stood before Kagome's mom as a normal teenager in normal clothes. Her demon ears replaced with human ones that were pierced two times on each ear. Small silver crescent moons hung down from the first holes and small silver balls filled the second holes. With her tale gone Usagi wore a pair of blue jeans pants that flared out at the bottom and a long sleeved short that flare out at the ends and was v cut to show the matching neckline to her crescent moon earrings.

"I wish I had one of those for Kagome she's very picky when it comes to buying clothes." Jacqueline said as she and Usagi made their way down the stairs and down the street.

Making their way into town Usagi looked around at all the shops and stores. Spotting and ice cream shop Usagi and Jacqueline went inside.

"Could I get two double mint chocolate chip ice cream cones." Usagi ordered as she went up to the cashier. " What do you want Kaasan?"

"How about a vanilla cone dipped in hot fudge." Kagome's mom said as she looked at the ordered menu.

"Is that all?"

"Hai, that it." She answered as she saw a guy try to flirt with Usagi but Usagi was trying to let him off easy.

"That's 880 yen please." The cashier said as he rung up the bill.

Usagi turned to the cashier as the guy that tried to flirt with her walked away. " How much?"

"It's 880 yen." He answered as he brought the cones to them.

"Here you can then." Usagi said as she gave them money to him. " Keep the change." As soon as Usagi got both her cones she the first one that touched her hand was inhaled with less then a second. "That…was…good. Could you hold this Kaasan I got to go to the bathroom.

"Ok make it quick though Usagi, it's a ten minute walk to Kagome's school and I want to enroll both you and Makoto in school while you're staying with us." Jacqueline ushered her daughter's friend.

"School?" Usagi whined. "I guess I could go." Disappearing into one of the bathroom stalls Usagi proceeded to her business and flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands when she noticed the same strange woman with brown eyes and long blue hair she saw before she entered the bathroom watching her. "Could you please stop staring at me you're starting to creep me out."

The strange brown-eyed woman kept watching her. Washing her hands in a hurry Usagi tired to leave.

"Friends of long absent are coming back to you." The odd woman told Usagi before she left the restroom. As soon as Usagi left the room the woman's eyes changed to a maroon color and her hair to a black green as she disappeared

"Let's go." Usagi said nervously as she looked behind her to see if the strange woman was there. Taking her ice cream cone she followed Kagome's mother to her school.

"Here classroom is the one on left. It's classroom four-a." Jacqueline said as she gave Usagi a visitor's sticker before she went to go talk to someone about enrolling Usagi and Makoto.

Making her way down the hall to Kagome's classroom Usagi looked around and then at her hands.

This kinda reminds me of Jubban High. I wonder way I so bent on attacking Kagome's mother. Could it be that this demon thing is really getting to me. Demon. That's the one word that can really describe me now.

Coming to Kagome's class Usagi opened the door and then held her mouth in shock. "Masaka!"

Chapter seven has come to an end. It much longer then the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and send e-mails. You can reach me at Evil Moon Goddess at hotmail dot com


	8. 8: The Awaking

****

Reborn Into A Different World.

Summary-While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yasha demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time. 

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha. 

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

"Things being said"

*Different Place*

%Time has passed% 

__

*Flashbacks*

Japanese Used

Kaasan- Mother

Doo Itashimashite-It's okay. Think nothing of it. 

Masaka- Impossible, it can't be, no way

Sayoonara-Farewell.

Reborn Into A Different World Chapter Eight- The Awaking.

Usagi opened the door to Kagome's home classroom and then held her mouth in shock. "Masaka! It can't be!" Her knees began to buckle under her as she felt herself get lightheaded. She shook her head in denial. The person that stood in front of her…

__

No it can't be it's not possible. Iie...it is her…but how, how did she survive? No it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. There is no way possible for her to be standing right in front of me…. Unless. Yes that has to be it, but how was she not killed with the senshi or the rest of the people on Earth? No that can't it be I saw her killed before my eyes, she must have been reborn like everyone else.

Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she finally let the truth sink in. The person before her was indeed who she thought it was. She smiled and reached her hand out before her at the same time that her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted felling backwards. Small delicate women's hands bushed against her face as she felt her head being held in someone's lap. Usagi felt small warm droplets of water fall onto her forehead and her hands being held before the dark world of unconsciousness claimed her as their own.

"Yuna-chan go let the school nurse know that one of my new students has fainted and that I may send her down to him in case I feel that she might need to be checked out." A tall, slender woman that could be mistaken for a student called to a girl that had happen to just come into the classroom after Usagi had passed out. "If one of the principals stops you tell them that I had you go let the nurse know a student fainted. After you delivered the message head to the gym for the reminder of the class period."

"Hai Sensei-san!" The girl replied before she took off down the hall with a burst of speed like the hounds of Hell were at her heels.

"I'm very sorry. I apologize for you having to find out like this. It's good to see you though Usagi-chan. Ai shiteru." The woman whispered in Usagi's ear so that none of her students that had gathered around her would hear what she said. She stopped the flow of her tears before any more then the one that landed on Usagi's face could come out. She brushed the strange color blue piece of hair that wasn't clipped in her clips behind her ear as she wiped the drops the salt water droplets from Usagi's face. She knew this day would come Pluto told her about it before she was reborn. Well, she hadn't really told her about it she just gave her a major spoiler like she and Usagi meeting again was something that was out of a movie.

__

*Pluto floated around in the space of what seemed like limbo in the nude, she was also with her floating in the nude. She blushed at the fact that she was nude in the presence of the older senshi. She looked around and realized that they were going to be the last ones to be reborn. Setsuna's dark green swam around her covering her breasts and lower regions. She seemed to have a mysterious, lonely, aura surrounding her. She tilted her head upward as she let her planets power flow through her causing her to glow a pale black color. The black plutonium symbol admitting a soft glow. Pluto opened her eyelids and let her garnet color eyes fall upon the woman girl that stood before her. Setsuna placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled one of her rare genuine smiles.

"You know she was the only real Tsuki royalty that actually acknowledge me as a person, not just someone that guarded the Gates of Time, a senshi, or someone to seek counsel with. She treated me like I was a human being. Her mother, Queen Selenity, and I never established that relationship before the fall of the Silver Alliance. I was considered Selenity-sama's most trusted senshi because of my age and position as Guardian of Time." Setsuna closed her eyes in remembrance, she remember when she had first meet Usagi in her civilian form, how she tired to make her feel welcome into her group of tight knit friends. She tried to share her love with her and extended her friendship to her. " She is going to make the greatest queen. There are only a few that are blessed with receiving the power of cosmos. Usagi is the strongest cosmos that has ever appeared because she is the most in touch with her emotions. They are what motive her to do the right thing. That and her love for her friends and life itself." She turned her eyes to her as she pulled her into her embrace. Setsuna placed a kiss her on her forehead. " You are a blessed child, and may you stay like this forever. To know Usagi is to know love and acceptation. You will be the first one to meet up with Usagi. She will be surprised to see you and more then likely will faint on the spot." Setsuna smiled as the imaged played in her mind. By the time she meets up with you she will have already encountered a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and his traveling companions Kagome and Mygoa the talking flea."

"A flea and half demon? What in the world would Usagi-chan be doing traveling with a half demon and a talking flea? Are you trying to change the future Pluto, you yourself told me that that had dangerous consequences even if you change the smallest detail." She questioned the nude time guardian. What was the trying to tell her? That the time they traveled through the time stream was for nothing. No, that couldn't be it, the time guardian was planning something and she didn't like it one bit.

"You must do everything within your power without going yourself away to keep Usagi from falling in love with Inuyasha. You must try and bring Inuyasha and the holder of the scares Jewel of Four Souls together. This is all I can reveal to you at the time without the risk of changing the future anymore then I have." Setsuna began to shimmer into pale black sparkles indicating that she was going to disappear into the air. She gave her one last smile before her image faded.

What did she mean change the future more then she already had? She was trending on dangerous grounds when it comes to the future. All the hard work we did to preserve it will have gone to waste. I hope you know what you're talking about Pluto. *

"Shinzo-kun help me carry Usagi-chan to the recliner by the window. Koishii-chan bring me the smelling salts from under the cabinet. No not that cabinet the cabinet above the one with the calculators in them. " The sensei instructed as she lifted up Usagi by the shoulder and Shinzo lifted Usagi's feet. "Thank you Koishii-chan!" She said politely as she took the smelling salts from the girl. She then waved the salts under and around Usagi's nose. She made sure that the salts weren't directly under her nose so that she wouldn't accidentally shove the smelling salts up her nose. She eased back some when she same that Usagi was coming. " Alright class listen up." She ordered getting the attention of her students. " The rest of this hour will be a free hour, so go ahead and head to the gym. I'll call down there and let Sandoz-san know that you'll be heading down there. And if anyone decides that they want to act up then they will receive two months' detention and whatever disciplinary action that Sandoz-san thinks fit." She looked at Shinzo and his group knowing that they would some how end up causing trouble. " Dismissed." She watched as the students filed out of the classroom and into the hall.

__

I wonder how Makoto is? I haven't got a chance to see her with the office keeping her and Kagome busy with Makoto's enrollment. I must make sure to put those three together as so they will not have to worry about anyone listening on them when they decide to hold a conversation. I wonder what she is like now; I wonder what the rest of them are like.

She glanced over at the silver haired girl. She stifled a giggle as Usagi moaned something that remotely sounded like she was telling someone that she like something and she wanted some more of it. She felt like a schoolgirl again as she held in her giggles. It had been a while since she had laughed. Her giggles brought up all the memories of the good times that they had together.

__

But what makes the good times the good times without having bad times? The bad balances out the good and vice verse. If there is too much good or an evil is destroyed then a new and more powerful one will come and take its place, like with Chaos. Chaos…I wonder what the new evil will be like. Hopefully she or he won't cause anything like Chaos did. It took a great deal of good magic to have all of the sailor senshi and people that died during the Sailor Wars reborn. To much magic that will leave us in some shape or form crippled when the new enemy decides to attack.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about the next attack she should be thinking about how to good Makoto's cooking tasted to her, or even more important things like interfering with Usagi's relationship with her new and current boyfriend. This Inuyasha had to be gotten rid of before he even began to pose a problem. She wanted to assure that all those times that she and the senshi risk their lives to ensure that the world was safe would bring about the creation of Crystal Utopia.

She got up and made her way over to the cabinet where Koishii had gotten the smelling salts and brought out the bottle of aspirin. She opened it and promptly took out two capsules and put the bottle back in the cabinet. She then went to the refrigerator and picked out a strawberry flavored water bottle. She remembered that Usagi had always like the taste of strawberry water. She couldn't help but to make the water one of her favorites while she spent time with her. She sat back down on the sofa just as Usagi began to stir.

Usagi moaned as she grabbed her head in pain. It was pounding like someone kept dropping random heavy items on top of her head. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before they closed again because of the bright lights. The last thing she remembered was Kagome's kaasan enrolling her into Kagome's school after she insisted that it wouldn't be necessary because of the fact that she would be constantly crossing back to the feudal era or out looking for the rest of her reborn senshi and lover. She wouldn't stand for it and said that she would be enrolled. She asked were Kagome's home classroom was and then left the office. When she arrive at Kagome's classroom, she opened the door… 

She remembered! She remembered opening the door and seeing her beautiful face. It was the last thing she saw before she assumed that she fainted. She had found one of them the least one she expected to find first. Well, she wasn't really the one she thought she would find first. She thought she would find Minako on one of her crazy boy runs or Haruka down at the racing track. She was just as happy that she found her though. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as her attention turned to the waking rabbit. She hurried to turn off the lights as forgetting that the bright lights would hurt Usagi's eyes and possibly make her headache worse. As she sat back down she held an aspirin to the young woman's lips. " Here take this, it will make the pounding of a thousand objects go away and lights that seem like you're looking into the sun dimmer." Usagi allowed her to put the pill in her mouth. She swallowed it and then a bottled was pressed to her mouth. She opened her mouth some and allowed coolness of strawberry favored water to help ease the capsule down her dry, rouged throat.

"So how do you feel?" Usagi heard her say as she felt her sitting across from her edged forwarded on whatever she were sitting on.

" I feel like Inuyasha after he has taken a few Osuwari commands from Kagome. Thanks for the aspirin" Usagi replied as she removed the hand that was covering both her eyes.

"Doo itashimashite," she replied to her. "Well, that doesn't sound so good to me." She laughed not fully realizing what Usagi meant by Osuwari commands.

"It been a while so how are you…"

I think I will stop there for the time being. So does everyone like the story so far? I've been gone for one long year ne? High school just bites and so does baby-sitting into the wee hours of dawn. Seeing as how I was inspired to write I've updated this. Consider this an Easter present from me to you. For those of you who were wondering who I was going to put Usagi with there it. At least that's how it appears to be without all the little twists, turns, and circles I plan to throw in there. Can anyone guess who the first senshi Usagi and Makoto meet up with is? If some gives me the right guess then I'll send the next chapter three day before I put it up here. I can promise you guys that you won't have to wait a whole year for it. Now go on and click that review button and leave me a wonderful review. Feel free to send death threats about not updating fast enough and also on how great you think my story is. *Continues on talking about herself with her head up her butt. * Don't forget you can send me e-mails to me at EvilMoonGoddess@hotmail.com. Remember now lots of reviews encourage me to get the next chapter out faster and to make it longer.

EvilMoonGoddess


	9. 9: Reunited: Attack of the Mask

**Reborn Into A Different World.**

Summary-

While Usagi and Makoto are being reborn something goes wrong with their bodies and they are sent back in time. After waking up Usagi and Makoto realize that they are not in their correct time, that they are some types of yasha (female) demons and they don't have the Ginzuishou. After they save Shippo he tells them about these jewel shards that that gives its carrier great power and can do other things. Makoto and Usagi set out to find all jewel shards and put it together to see if it is the Ginzuishou, or if it can take them back home. Along the way they find that they aren't the only ones reborn in the wrong time.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha. **

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

"Things being said"

Different Place

Time has passed

_Flashbacks_

Japanese Used

Kaasan- Mother

Doo Itashimashite-It's okay. Think nothing of it.

Masaka- Impossible, it can't be, no way

Sayoonara- Farewell.

Kawaii- Cute

Bishounens- Pretty, cute, beautiful men

Hai- Yes

Tsuki- Moon

Hime- Princess

Kami- God

Reborn Into A Different World-Chapter 9: Reunited; Attack of the Mask 

It hit her like a ton of bricks when it finally sunk in and she realized whom she was talking to. What was laying before her eyesight wasn't some kind of trick that her mind was playing on her. "Iie...it can't be... Masaka…" Usagi shook her head as she stared to the figure before her once more. Her eyes did not lie to her though, as she wanted them too. There in plain sight before her stood her future daughter Chibiusa as grown woman and as what seemed to be a junior high teacher.

It couldn't be, could it? Unless everything that was supposed to work out did work out after all. All of the senshi's hard work and countless times they dead and put their lives on the line to the point near death paid off. That, indeed, the full figure woman she was seeing with her two cerulean colored eyes was exactly whom she thought it was. "How, when, and why." Those were the only words that she could think to say that would express everything that was running across her mind right then and there.

She wanted to know how she survived, why did she wait so long to reveal herself, and if she knew where everyone was why did she not come and try to get them together. Bring them back together to tell them why everything had happened like it did and why she was there as she was. These questions were just a few of the many without answers that buzzed around inside her head hidden beneath the silver locks of hair.

But if everything did turn out ok then why was Makoto and she turned into demons. Why did they end up meeting Shippo and Inuyasha and traveling around with the half demon and his friends? Why did everything happen to them like it did? Was this how everything was suppose to start out for when they started over this time. Were they getting a whole new beginning in life as they wanted so many times, if so why didn't they start out as children or newborns?

Why did she feel the valuably to do wicked things lately? Was it because of her new persona or that there was more to everything then she was seeing to it. Maybe they hadn't destroyed Chaos after all and he was taking to opportunity to make her do things that she would later regret.

She had some many questions and not enough answers for her. She was just like a child wanted to know why everything happened in the world like it did. One that was just able to crawl or walk and wanted to get into everything and anything she could then put it in her mouth to see what it was like. It was like everything she knew, she didn't know anymore.

So many other questions came to her puzzled mind but those questions could wait to be asked later. Usagi had more important questions that she wanted to ask now. Questions that she needed to ask in order to get answers that would provide her with the information as to how things were and what she needed to do.

She knew one of four people had these kinds of answers and information to give to her. The woman in front of her was one of those key people that would be the answer to all of her questions. The other person she had in mind was either dead, which she got he funny she wasn't, at the time gate or some place she couldn't think of.

The last two were her mother and then Destiny and Fate themselves. Her mother was the one that would be able to answer the questions she had and ones she wouldn't have thought of asking. Asking Fate and Destiny was out of the question because she had no clue if they really existed and if they did how to get in contact with them.

"I don't even get a proper hello. Usagi no baka. " Usagi was scolded with a caring laugh from her much older future daughter. "So, what took you so long to get here? Did you stop and hit all of the ice cream parlors along the way", the young teacher laughed softly.

"What's wrong Odango Atama, cat got your tongue? That shouldn't be a problem for you because Luna isn't here." Chibiusa teased bringing up the black fur covered cat that was once her mother's mentor. "Hai it's me Kaasan, the one and only Chibiusa." She added, so that Usagi would stop staring at her as if she were some kind of strange alien.

Well, technically she was an alien but so was her mother, at least in the future. Right now, Usagi was human but that would change when Crystal Utopia came. She was human too; she inherited it from Mamoru's side of the family.

"Well, I see your attitude towards me hasn't changed much since the last time I saw you spore." Usagi teased back as she leaned forward to cease the woman's face. She studied her Chibiusa. It was strange for her to see Chibiusa as a fully-grown woman. She thought that the next time see would see her she would become older as well. The last time she saw the girl she was a little girl of thirteen thinking about boys, school, family and friends. Now her precious future daughter looked like Wicked Lady to her also not Wicked Lady.

That feeling and presence of evil and negativity isn't there in her. When she was Wicked Lady her beauty was tainted and gave the feeling of so many dark things that I have read about in those horror books. It was like she was pure evil herself. What am I talking about of course she was pure evil, the Dark Moon planted those thoughts and feelings of abandonment in her.

Usagi mentally shook her head at her thoughts.

_I must not remorse in the past, only look to the dawn of a new future and destiny. That is what Pluto and the outer senshi have taught me._ _That as life goes on, you must go on with life too._

" So how are things with you. Has life been as kind to you as it has me Chibiusa." Usagi sarcastically stated toward her future daughter. She really hoped that she hadn't suffered the same fate as her.

Chibiusa shouldn't be exposed to such a life she was when she was fourteen but if she was given a chance to go back and change it all she would make the same decision if it meant that she got to meet Chibiusa and the others. At least under the circumstances she wouldn't change a thing.

Chibiusa sighed at the name. No one had called her that in a long time. She like being called her childhood name it reminded her of all the good times she had with Usagi-tachi in the past. Her parents never called her that in the future they always called her Little Lady or Small Lady. It's been eleven years since anyone called her by that specific name even Puu didn't call her that anymore.

She was now a beautifully blossomed young woman at the age of twenty-three. Her red colored rabbit eyes shone and reflected all the wisdom that she possessed in this lifetime and beyond. Her long tone and shaped legs were the envies of every model and woman athlete. Her hair shined as if bits of diamonds were inbreeded in every strand of hair adding to the natural gloss that it already possessed.

Her skin was as flawless as a new baby born was and just as smooth and delicate. There were no visible scars present on the lightly tan color skin. One looked at the bubble gum haired woman and one would think that she was a higher being or was create out of the fantasy of some perverted man's mind. Chibiusa was what some men and women would consider an angel or a goddess walking the forsaken grounds of the earth. And that was just what she was a higher being, a tsuki hime.

Usagi laughed at her future daughter as a frown cross her face at being called a spore. She was the same as she remembered her as before everything happen; bratty, mischievous, trickster, and worrisome devil with bubble gum pink hair in rabbit shaped cone ears on top of her head and those piercing and accusing cinnamon eyes.

Chibiusa not changing was a good thing in her eyes. If Chibiusa wasn't putting up some kind front for her then it meant that Mamo-chan was indeed going to get back together with her. That once they got back together everything was going to be ok. She could forget about the nagging feeling she had all the time when she was around a kawaii bishounens while Mamoru was in America. And that Mamoru might have eyes on other girls. Her Mamo-chan wouldn't do that to her, would he?

Sure they had broken before he had went back to America but she felt better now that Chibiusa was here. Having the rabbit demon here eased her worries, unless Pluto had managed to pull her from the time stream before her timeline collapsed. If that was the case then everything wasn't ok. That Chibiusa was here because Pluto willed it and she had a time key that negated the affects of time. She hoped that it wasn't the latter of the two. It would break her heart even more to know that in some way, shape or form cause Chibiusa not to be born.

"It's been a while so how are you Kaasan?" Chibiusa repeated her question from earlier. She knew that her mother had many questions. She had many questions for her, Usagi, her mother. She mentally sighed she knew that she would have to answer her mother's questions before her questions got answered in return. She didn't mind that much because the questions that she wanted to ask would give her whole mission's goal away. She was here to make sure that Kaasan and got together with Mamoru. Nothing was going to get in the way of it, nothing.

She was going to see to it that everything she had plan went off correctly. If her Kaasan and Mamo-chan didn't get together then she had no chance for survival. If her Kaasan weren't pregnant with Mamo-chan's child, her, by late October then everything would be lost. She wouldn't be born and everything would be ruined for everyone else and her. Mainly her though, she would cease to exist. Chibiusa shook her head. She felt like Chris from Charmed. How if his parents, Leo and Piper, didn't get back together that he wouldn't be born.

How ironic that I find myself comparing my life situation to that of a television show from this time. It is kinda odd that a show series like that could be so exact with some many things of the magical world. Maybe the two lead producers are really witches or something. That'll be something I'll have to investigate once I succeeded in getting mama and papa back together.

Usagi stared at Chibiusa.

Maybe I shouldn't call her Chibiusa anymore. She sure isn't a little demon child anymore. I think I'll still call her that, she still hasn't gown up in my eyes and will always be Chibiusa to me.

Something was bothering the young girl or rather young woman as she has aged a lot since the last time she was in her presence. Whatever was bothering her had something to do with her and she knew it. She always knew when something bothering Chibiusa and it concerned her.

What ever you have in mind Chibiusa, I'm on the look out for it. I know when your sneaky self is up to something. You've forgotten where you've gotten it from, certainly not Mamoru. That man couldn't pull anything over anyone unless it was one of his school friends. You received that ability from me and I, your Obaasan. She was never the one to fall for any of my sneakiness and neither will I with you.

Usagi studied Chibiusa once more. She felt like she was back at Jubban and Haruna-sensei was trying to make nice conversation with her without yelling at her for not doing her homework or her being late to class yet again. She felt like she was talking to a teacher. Chibiusa's appearance didn't help the matter much either. Her daughter had the full teacher attire.

Chibiusa wore box shaped glass without the frame on the bottom. They sat on the bridge of her nose covering up the bottom have of her eyes and giving the feeling to anyone that she was looking directly at them if she were to look over the top frames.

Her bubble gum hair was pulled elegantly and neatly in a half way up bun giving her one of those 'I've been teaching for a long time' professional looks. The hair coming down from the bun had curls to them, as did the rest of the hair she had let down. Two long strands of straight hair flowed down coming from the top of her head and fell beside the glasses on each side.

_I wonder why her hair is blue inside of the pink. Maybe she tried dying it or something. Bubble gum pink hair doesn't really seem like it would be a common hair in this time. Maybe back, when things could go by without being explained and as questioned as much as it would here. _

The bangs had an under curl and bounce to them. The long strands of hair and bangs framed her face and gave her a classic and professional teacher's look. Her face said that she was one to follow the rules and made no excepts for anyone. The glint in her eyes told otherwise. She was one of the ones to break the golden rules break too.

Chibiusa's teacher uniform was somewhat like a girl student's. Casting the school colors into it. Her green skirt look as if it was about the same length of the girls' skirt but another look at it one could tell it was longer, it came about an inch or two above the knees. Her jacket was white. Her sailor collar was green with a red scarf attached underneath it coming out longer then the green. The scarf's two ends being tied together in a small lose knot another green cloth. The shoes she wore were the same black dress shoes that the girls were except without the straps. Clear stockings instead of white socks adorned her long legs.

All in all her daughter was the packaged teacher's deal. Chibiusa was a junior high school teacher. She wondered how she did it. Day in and day out dealing with people that were lazy, unorganized or in other aspects just like her mother in the past. She couldn't image herself teaching students at a junior high or high school.

She preferred little kids such as kindergartens to seconds graders after that she wouldn't do it. Maybe she would offer to teacher third graders but fourth and sixth graders, there was no way she would do it. They were too full of themselves for her. She was once one of them so she would know. They were in a sense like Chibiusa when she was in that grade and she hated Chibiusa like that. If she went crazy on Chibiusa then why not on a bunch of other snotty nosed kids? One thing she would have to deal with lawsuits and prison time.

"We're doing fine Chibiusa." Usagi answered her, silently laughing at herself. "But I'm sure that Mako-chan told you how well we are fairing."

Chibiusa eyes widen as soon as it left Usagi's mouth that Makoto was accompanying the current moon princess on her travels. "Makoto, when did she join up with you? I thought you were here by yourself?" Chibiusa asked covering up her sudden surprise. She forgot that Makoto was with Usagi but she didn't want her to know that. She didn't want to give herself away to the older, well now younger, Usagi. If Usagi thought that she was up to something, it would ruin a lot of things she had planned

Pluto did mention that the Jupiter tomgirl was traveling with her mother. This already made things more complicated for her. Or did it? When she first arrived, back in Usagi's time Makoto was fairly ease to convince that she wasn't an enemy and meant no harm to her.

Maybe…maybe she could try using that to her advantage on the tall Jupiter warrior. If it could once if should be able to twice. Thank goddess that she wasn't with Minako. Minako was about the only one that didn't fully trust her sudden appearance besides Usagi. Maybe it was her motherly instinct that told her she was up to something.

"You didn't see Mako-chan? That's odd she should have been with Kagome when she came to class this morning?" Usagi mused. It was strange that Chibiusa had not seen Makoto at all and she just only now find out that she was going to be in her class. Maybe they were still going on some details in the office. It could be why she hadn't seen Kagome either.

"Kagome was supposed to go and get us enrolled today. I was running a little late because I wanted to check on. That's way you saw me. If I hadn't been late you wouldn't have saw me at all I would probably still be in the office."

"So tell me rascal when and why did you become a teacher?" Usagi asked as she proceeded to give Chibiusa a nuggy. " It felt so good to do that. So got anything around for me to put into my stomach before I just start eating random things?" The silver haired girl's stomach rumble in agreement.

Chibiusa straightened up her uniform and glasses that her mother had messed up with her rough housing. She glared at Usagi who sent her back an innocent look. "I'm not a teacher here. Just a substitute feeling in for a sick teacher if you must know." She stuck out her tongue at the girl, finding it feeling good to fall back into old habits. It was just like she was a kid again.

Usagi bent forward and wagged her finger in Chibiusa's face. The wagging of the finger made Chibiusa's cinnamon flavored eyes follow like a lost puppy dog. "Yes I must know you brat. Remember I'm the mother here so you have to answer any and all questions that I ask of you Missy or suffer the consequences." Usagi stood back placing her hands on her hips and let forth a demonic laugh.

That laugh is so scary. It sent chills right down my spine. That must be a new laugh technique that she picked up. She must have gotten it from that hanyou Inuyasha she and Makoto are traveling with. I wonder what else he tainted on her.

Chibiusa held back a grin. " You have lost your marbles you old cuot." With lightening like reflexes, she reach forward with her teeth with an attempt to bite the wagging finger like a fish would a bait worm. A triumphic grin adorned her face as she watched a surprise look over take Usagi face as she drew back her wounded index finger.

"I eat you!" She exclaimed with a laugh before she took off around the room with Usagi chasing her hot on her tail with a pot she had no clue had she had gotten a hold of unless she took it from her subpocket. "You shall never catch me. I am the gingerbread woman!" Chibiusa mimic as she dodged a swipe at her with the pot.

"I'll get you just yet you brat!" Usagi cried as she swung again and made connection with her daughter's button half. She let lose a crazy laugh as she watched in amusement as the woman grab her butt and continue to run from her. But this wouldn't last long for Usagi because as her old habits feel into to place so did another. Her klutziness.

Usagi tumbled to the grounded in slow motion like with one of her hands reaching out for the pot she had dropped and the other stretched out to soften her fall. Chibiusa seeing her opportunity grabbed the pot and jumped on her fallen mother waving the pot and then bringing it down on her behind.

"Who's yo Mama!" She shouted as brought the pot down again across Usagi's butt making her yelp out of the pain behind the force of the pot. Of course, Chibiusa wasn't hitting hard enough to give her bruises just to cause temporally pain of the girl. She sat on the girl keeping her from moving and running away from her. She avoided her kicking feet and waving hands as to not get hit in the head.

Pushing up with her arms Usagi was able to knock the woman off her back. Flipping over and getting up before Chibiusa could recover from her surprisement Usagi jumped on bubble gum haired hime as the wrestlers did on TV and let a battle cry pierce the airwaves. "I've just opened a can of whip ass of you." Usagi stated mimicking the quote from a wrestler in the heat of the moment.

"TSUKINO-SAN, GINGA-KUN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Came the shout from the door. All movement between the two girls ceased to exist. Both Chibiusa and Usagi turned to see who had called out their names. It was the principal from the expression that Usagi saw on Chibiusa face, which she took for a bad thing. Both of them look utterly ridiculous. Usagi was on bottom with her fangs fully engaged on biting Chibiusa's right leg off in one bit. Both of her hands were distracted by hands full of the pink hair she held. She noted that it smelled edible.

Chibiusa who was on the top had a firm hold both of Usagi's odangos making Usagi move her head and look where ever she moved her hands as would a horse do with it's trainer. She had her bare feet, except for stockings she had somehow manage to lose her shoes, fully planted into Usagi's back. All in all the entire scene looked comical making the principal, Makoto, and Kagome fall to the floor in heaps of laughter. They were clutching their sides and wiping tears from their eyes as they lay there on the floor laughing.

Not getting what was so funny the two blinked at the laughing group then at themselves and back to the group. No, they had absolutely no clue as to what was so funny. They wanted to laugh to and they were told that it wasn't nice to keep a funny joke to ones self.

"Do you see what's so funny." Usagi asked Chibiusa. The group continued to laugh not aware that it was starting to tick off the two girls.

Chibiusa shook her head at her mother. "Nope I don't see what's so funny." Chibiusa turned to look back at Usagi and then realized that they were both covered in neon colored paint. It had fell and wasted on them sometime when they were wrestling with each other.

Noticing Chibiusa's recognition stare she looked down at herself and took notice of the sticky neon colored paint covering them. It mad her made that they were laughing at them because they were covered in paint. It was not funny in here eyes.

" IT IS NOT THAT FUNNY!" The two shouted at the group. The scolding from the girl made them cower in fear because seemed that the girls had multiplied in size and look as if they could eat them in one bit. "SO QUIT LAUGHING ALRIGHT!"

The room grew quiet. The sound of no sound could be heard. The sudden sound of someone's clearing his or her voice was heard. " Ginga-kun, Tsukino-san in my office NOW!" There left no room for questioning from the two. Untangling their limbs from each other Chibiusa and Usagi made their way down to the office as the head mucho principal commanded. Chibiusa walking ahead of Usagi who obviously didn't know the way.

"Now look what you've gone spore, you've got me in trouble on my first day of school." Usagi whispered angrily to the woman walking in front of her. She was hoping that she would be able to make a good impressions on all on her teachers and the principals but it seemed that her and Chibiusa's little spat ended all of that. It was just like she was at home again with letting Chibiusa getting her in trouble, that made her feel a little bit better about things.

Chibiusa pushed opened the door to that lead to another hallway and silently walked on ignoring the looks of the students and other faculty members through their classroom windows and in the halls. She began sulking this was all Usagi's! If she hadn't jumped on her like that, she wouldn't possibly have to worry about her career of being a teacher being on the line. If she lost this job, she also wouldn't be able to pry into Usagi's life here as much without seeming too suspicious to the silver haired girl.

Damn it why did I let my childish ways of the past get the better of me. I did not wish to grow up all those times that I did so that I could act like a child when I was grown. Damn you Usagi you always manage to go and find a way to ruin a good thing. You did it with Mamoru and now you are doing it now.

Chibiusa glared ahead at anyone that dared even to look her way. She was pissed off. "This wouldn't be happening right now if you could contain your all so childish antics. I mean come on Odango Atama you are what seventeen now and you're acting like a fucking five year old."

Usagi stopped in her tracks. Did Chibiusa just cuss at her? There was something defiantly wrong with her. Maybe something happened in the future to cross her to act like this. Whatever it was she was going to put the girl in her place and let her know she couldn't talk to her mother like this. "You watch your mouth young lady or I whoop your butt so fast you won't even know what happened."

The woman before Usagi let out an angry laugh. " You whoop me. Let's not forget who is the adult here Usa no baka. That's a lawsuit against you for battery of a teacher not to mention jail time. You wouldn't dare." Chibiusa taunted the younger girl. She knew how to use the rules to her will. Usagi wouldn't dare touch her, it would look bad on her not to mention get her expelled for the rest of this school year. Besides, it was the only thing she could think of to say to save her own butt. Her bottom half still rung of pain from being hit with the pot.

"Think again brat," was the only thing that Chibiusa heard before she felt herself being picked up and being bent over a leg. She let out a scream of pain the palm of Usagi's hand obviously came in contact with her already singing butt.

The principal made a useless attempt to stop to be what like punishment a parent would give to their child but failed. He was no match for Usagi's unknown demon strength. " Tsukino-san! I command you to stop this brutally this instant. If you don't I will be forced to call the police to have you arrested."

Usagi paid no mind to the man's threats. She could always do her time or have someone bail her out. She wasn't afraid to go to jail because she was putting her daughter in her proper place. Of course, she couldn't tell them police that they wouldn't believe that. She would tell them that she was Chibiusa's aunt it was more believable. " YOU…whack WILL whack RESPECT whack YOUR whack ELDERS whack." Usagi processed to hit Chibiusa's bottom with each word she said until she felt herself being restrained. She looked up and saw that it was Makoto.

Makoto shook her head at Usagi. "She's not worth it Usagi. Put your _niece_ down." Makoto stressed the word niece so that Usagi wouldn't say anything stupid and dig herself a deeper hole.

Usagi looked at Makoto as she put Chibiusa down. Chibiusa glared at the girl as she rubbed her swore bottom. Usagi sheepishly up looked at her. "Sorry Chibi…" She dropped the Usa not sure if that was her name.

The principal looked between the two. Ginga-kun was this girl's niece? They looked so much like mother and daughter with of course Ginga-kun being the mother. But to him it seemed that Ginga-kun inherited Usagi's looks instead of the other way around. "Well, if that is the case then Ginga-kun, Kino-kun, Tsukino-kun I'll let it slide this one time. I understand that it has been five years since you have last seen each other but I can allow that kind of behavior of sibling affection here.

"Hai Wellmax-kun." Chibiusa responded with a bow. "May I now be excuse to clean up?" She asked remaining bowed. She hoped that the paint wasn't permanent she had just got this uniform this morning! Not to mention what it would do to her precious hair.

Wellmax shook his head at the Ginga woman. She was quite attractive covered in wet paint but she was just as attractive without the paint. He chuckled to himself and his strange attraction toward the new sub. He felt drawn to her for some odd reason. Well, he couldn't let he know that, it would give him away and he was specifically told by that Pluto woman not give himself away.

He was also told not to flirt with the bishounens here. Why would he flirt with the bishounens here anyway? He had his own bishounen and he was perfect in every way he could think of. A little flirting couldn't hurt anyway.

"Yes you may Ginga-san. Also Usagi-san I suggest that you go home and get cleaned up too. In fact you, Kagome-san, and Makoto-san can have the rest of the day excused. You won't be needed for the rest of the day Ginga-san and you can reschedule your math test till tomorrow. I will inform all of your students of this. Good day to everyone." Maxwell processed down the hallway his long chestnut brown hair swinging after him.

Makoto and Usagi stared at the man's retreating form. "I think I'm in love." They both exclaimed at the same in a love tone.

"Look at that butt!" Usagi excitedly whispered to Makoto.

"The hair, that seems to go on forever." Dreamy sighed back.

Usagi clasped Makoto's hands and vice versa. "The face." That was it, the two were in heaven. They chatted back in forth to each other even as Chibiusa dragged to the back to where Kagome was waiting for them.

Chibiusa turned them loose at her feet. "Take home and get them cleaned. Once they come out of their daze, bring them to the arcade. I'll be waiting there and tell Odango that I don't care if she wants to talk to me or not. If she wants answers she'll. Gomen about all of this but Usagi has yet to grow up. Arigato." Chibiusa bowed to the two both she walked around another corner.

"Will that certainly was odd." Kagome commented after a moment of silence. "Well, all right then let's get these two and get Usa-chan cleaned up so that we all can go meet that substitute teacher of mine." Kagome grabbed Usagi by her collar and Makoto by hers then processed to walk to the bus stop.

Kagome looked toward the sky and stopped seeming to have snapped. " Kami! Kami, why me? All I wanted to do is come back and take a math test! I swear if I had known that Usagi was like Inuyasha, always-causing trouble then I would have left her there with him." Kagome stormed off after dragging the dummies behind her. She was upset because she would have to wait another day to take her test.

Kagome let go of Makoto and Usagi when she reached the bus stop. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked sternly at the two. " Look here you two. You're going to shape up now. I may not be your mother but I'm the next best thing you've got. Understood." The two girls broke out of the stupor state and looked at Kagome looming over them. She looked frightening.

Both girls stood up and saluted Kagome army style. " Ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Dropping their poses, they all got on the bus that pulled up. Placing money in the dispenser, they went and took their seats. Each taking a different one and sitting quietly all the way back to the shrine that Kagome's grandfather owned.

Seeing the ambulances at the bottom of the stairs the three rushed up the stairs not paying any attention to the paramedics or the firefighters. They were greeted with Kagome's mother when they reached the top. "Everything is fine, it was just a fire in one of the storage shacks. Your grandfather was caught in it when the fire started with his face covered in those wards of his. He only suffers some damage from inhaling too much of the smoke from the flames. I am going to the hospital to stay with him. You stay here Kagome and wait for Souta. Let him everything is ok." She ordered before she took off down the stairs and got into the ambulance with her father-in-law.

Kagome turned to Usagi and Makoto with a blink look on her face. "You guys go and meet that friend of yours. I'll stay her and meet my brother." All emotion seemed to be drained from her face.

Usagi stepped forward and place her hands on Kagome's shoulders making her look at her. "Are you sure Kagome? Are you going to be ok here by yourself while we are gone."

"If not we can all stay and meet your brother. We can drop by the hospital and stay awhile before we drop by the arcade to talk to Chibiusa." Makoto suggested. She didn't want to leave Kagome alone but if she wished to be alone then she would let her be.

"Yea I'm fine. Go right ahead. I'll try to meet up with you guys again if I can't then here's the key to the house in case you can't get in." Kagome gently turned down their offer to stay with her as she handed them the keys to her house. " You can burrow anything out of my closet that fits Usa-chan." She told the silver hair demoness.

Usagi took the offered keys and made her way toward the house. She looked behind her to see Kagome sat down on a log and pull her knees up to her chin.

**I hope that she'll be okay by herself Mako-chan. I hate for something to happen to her because we left her by herself. You know she's under a lot of stress with having to take that math test tomorrow.**

**I know what you mean Usa-chan but there's nothing we can do. If she wants to be left alone, all we can do is comply with her wishes and leave her alone.**

The two reached the front door and Usagi used the key to open the locked door. She took off her shoes to make sure that she wouldn't get paint on the rugs or carpets in the house. She looked around hoping to find where Kagome's room was located.

"It at the second floor third door on the right. Second door on the right" Makoto answered knowing what she was searching for without her having to open her mouth.

"Thanks Mako. I shouldn't be that long maybe twenty to thirty minutes or so. If I take too long come and get me." Usagi stated as she made her way up the flight of carpet covered stairs. Going up the stairs, she reverted to what she was wearing when she met Kagome's mother. The kimono she had been wearing was covered in the neon paint, hiding away all of the kimono's beauty.

"Hey Usa toss me t he keys so you don't forget them in the bathroom." Makoto shouted from the downstairs. She held her hand up so that Usagi could toss the keys to her. "Thanks." She called back as she successfully caught them

I hope that it washes out I hate to have to ruin such a beautiful garment. Now and days, you really don't see kimonos anymore unless a Geisha is wearing one.

Opening the door to bathroom she walked in shut and locked the door behind her. Shading her dirty clothes, she turned on the cold and hot water. She let the water get warm before placing her hand under the water to check and see if it was warm enough for her. Deciding that the water was warm enough for her, she stepped in. Looking around for the shampoo, she spots it standing in the corner of the shower.

Taking the shampoo, she poured the amount of a fifty-cent piece into her hand before she put the cleansing substance into her hair. Working the liquid into a white leather, she begun to hum to herself. Rinsing out the neon turned leather she repeated this process four more times. Feeling that her hair was as clean as it was going to get she proceeded to shower the rest of herself.

Cutting off the water Usagi rung the extra water from her hair. Stepping onto the rug besides the shower, she looked around for a bath towel. Spotting the cabinet by the toilet she opened it and took out two fresh towels, one for her hair and the other for her nude body.

Wrapping the towels around herself, she picked up her dirty clothes and exited the bathroom and went to Kagome's. Seeing Makoto's robes placed in a corner beside the door Usagi placed hers on top of them. Moving to the closet. She opened it. Immediately spotting a white summer dress with pink flowers on it and a jacket she pulled it out and set it on the bed to put on.

Making sure that there was no excess water on her Usagi took the clothes off the hangers and put them on. She replace the hangers back in Kagome's closet, deciding that she would keep her wooden shoes. They look rather cute with what she had on.

Exiting Kagome's and heading toward the stairs, she met Makoto. " Took you long enough. You were in there for half an hour." Makoto scolded while Usagi sheepishly shrugged her shoulders meaning that she couldn't help it.

"You try getting a gallon of neon colored paint out of your hair. You'll find that it'll take you quite a while. I'm not even sure if I got it all." Usagi commented as made they their way down the stairs.

Makoto laughed. "That's way I keep mine this long. It's not short or long. It's just right so it doesn't take to long to do." Opening the front door, she put the lock on it after making sure that she had the keys in her pocket.

Usagi looked around and notice that Kagome was no where to be seen. "Do you think that Kagome is at the hospital Mako? She really doesn't need to be alone." Usagi asked concerned for the girl's well being.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know where the reincarnated miko went. " She might be at the hospital with her family right now Usagi. I don't think she would wonder off somewhere if her brother hadn't made it home yet."

"Yea…"Usagi trailed off. She hoped Kagome didn't do anything stupid. She was a bright girl. She kind of reminded her of Ami with a little bit of Minako tossed in to add excitement. "Hey is this the place?" Usagi asked surprised that they had already walk down all those flight of steps. Maybe being a demon speeded things up for them.

"I don't think so. I think that maybe Chibiusa transported us here. She looks quite tick off." Makoto stated as she looked through a window and spotted the woman sitting in a booth by herself. She looked as if she was still in her teacher get up except without the uniform. Her hair was still up the same way and she still wore her glasses.

Usagi held her hand in defense. "Not my fault hers. She started the fight back at school." Makoto made no reply as she walked in and headed for were Chibiusa was siting, She following the taller girl. "So why did you want to met us here Chibiusa?" Usagi asked as she slide into the booth first then Makoto.

Chibiusa looked up at Usagi with an evil look before she answer her questioned. " It's noisy here and we don't have to worry about being over heard. Where's your friend Kagome?" She took notice that the raven-haired girl wasn't there with them.

"She's at the hospital with her family." Usagi replied as she took one of the two remaining drinks on the table. She was surprised that Chibiusa remembered her favorite drink was Dr. Pepper. "So what's up? Are you going to answer all of our questions."

Chibiusa blew a bubble in her cherry coke. "All in due time Usagi." She crossed her eyes looking at the bubbles forming in her drink.

"I want answers now Chibiusaaa." Usagi whined as she sunk down in her seat. She brightened up as soon as a plate with fries and a double cheeseburger with bacon was sit down in front of her. "You know what," she began through a mouth stuffed with fries and burger, "you sound just like Setsuna. That's not a good thing. You've been hanging around that time guardian way too much in my opinion." She stated swallowing the food without even chewing the rest of it.

Chibiusa looked at her mother disgusted with her table manners. Makoto looked on amused with both Chibiusa and Usagi's behavior. It had been a while since she was truly. Now that they had found the future tsuki hime things would only brighten up for them and they would eventually find all of the rest of the missing senshi.

The now older Usagi rolled her eyes at the younger Usagi. She was surprised that she still hadn't learned any table manners such as not talking with her mouth full of food. "It may be true that I spend too much time with Puu but I rather spend more time with her then with the pigs in the mud pen." Chibiusa retorted as she closed her eyes. The sight before her really embarrassed her. After all this time her mother still shoveled food into her mouth like it was going to get up and run away from her.

Makoto laughed her amusement clearing showing in her eyes. She needed a good laugh like that as of late. With everyone being split up into different groups, it made things depressing. Sure Usagi made her laugh sometimes but the girl herself couldn't bring herself to truly laugh at anything. "Well I suggest we just talk about everything after we are all finished eating that way no one will get food sprayed on them." Makoto suggested as she watched Chibiusa pick a piece of food.

"Makotoooo." Usagi whined. Although she didn't say it, she knew that her friend agreed with her daughter.

Makoto put her hands up in defense of herself. "Gomen Usagi but no one wants to see the food in your mouth."

Usagi pouted before she then shoved the rest of her food in her mouth. "Finished so are you gonna supply us with some answers?" She asked as she leaned on the table excited to finally be getting some answers.

Chibiusa and Makoto both pushed the reminder of their food away from. " Why not you're just made me lose my appetite." She stated as her from return back to tan from the green it had turned.

"Why are we here and had did this happen?" Makoto demanded as she pointed to the fangs in here mouth.

"An upgrade. I'm sure you would have noticed a few others. Your transformation, its all needed to battle the new evil." Chibiusa began putting out the bait and leading the Jupiter senshi into her mind-manipulating trap. " All the senshi have been chosen to receive new powers and assets to help fight the new threat."

Usagi sighed she was tired of fighting. She wanted to go home. There was nothing wrong with Kagome or her mother but she wanted her own kaasan. " How long before you think they'll make a strike."

"As long as we don't hension here we should be fine. Now tell me how have you two been" Chibiusa asked changing the subject. She needed to hear about what they had been doing so far before she said anything else to them about what was going on.

Usagi looked at Chibiusa she got the odd feeling that the woman was starting one of her mind-manipulating traps. She would make it seem like she was going to take the bait, until her daughter slipped up and told her what she wanted to know.

"We've been reborn into an area where demons exist. We are also part demon now." Makoto fussed up. "We've been traveling around this time frame with Kagome and a group of her friends. Trying to collect the fragment of the Shikon no Tama."

"We also don't have the Ginzuishou either." Usagi quietly slipped in she wanting to know the reaction of the woman.

Chibiusa's eyes widen as big as saucer plates. "What!" Several people turned to look at the group. "Gomen." She apologized to the people for interrupting them. "What do you mean you don't have the ginzuishou either. You should have the crystal!" Chibiusa hissed at her mother, her eyes flashing gold for a moment. "You baka how could you lose such a thing?" She questioned of her mother. "What if our enemy has their hands on it?"

She was surprised that Chibiusa didn't know that she didn't possess the magical crystal. " If the enemies had it then by now I would have been turned evil. The ginzuishou is connected to me and I it. If it were tampered with then I would feel it. If I was evil I probably would have killed you off by now but I haven't. Not out of evil intentions anyway." She added the last part on. She did try to kill her earlier today, but that was out the bond they shared.

"Damn this changes everything." Chibiusa cussed as she stood up drinking the last of her soda. "Well whatever you don't hension yo here. My sources tell me that the enemies are homed in on the energy signatures that our transformed state emits. They can block out your hension states unless your power been super up to the next level, which they have done with you Makoto. That's one of the main reasons that we all receive new powers and gifts." Chibiusa commented as she placed money on the table paying for all the ordered meals. "I will see you two after school tomorrow." She then rushed out of the arcade to god knows where.

"I wonder where the brats running off to." Usagi pondered before she finished her daughter's food.

" I don't know, but I wonder who her sources are." Makoto swallowed the piece of burger she had in her mouth. " That cleared up a few things though, why we were reborn like we were. Well let's go its already late."

Usagi looked up when Makoto made the statement that it was already late. " What do you mean its late? Last time I checked it was five thirty."

"We'll you did take nearly two hours in the shower…" Makoto trailed not needing to finish her statement.

Usagi stood up. "Well, if it's that late then we should be heading back to Kagome's place before anyone gets worried about us." Makoto got and step out of the booth waiting for Usagi to follow her example.

Making their way outside Usagi grabbed onto Makoto. "Gomen," she apologize, " I'm afraid of thundered." Makoto looked up and notice that it indeed looked as though it was going to rain.

"If it's going to start pouring down anytime soon then we better be on our way." Taking hold of Usagi's hand, she began running in the direction the Higurashi shrine. With a giggle Usagi aloud the brunette to pull her along through the streets.

After many twists and turns in the road and getting lost a few time they made it safely back to Kagome's house. "That was trying I don't see how Rei or Kagome could walk up those stairs every single day. Buy now I would have been and had an escalator up in." Usagi heaved out of breath from having running up the all sixteen flight of stone steps. Every flight had approximately one hundred steps.

Makoto giggled. "Well, you're just out of shape. It's been a while since we have walked up that many steps not to mention we just ate and ran this whole side of town. "Let's go in before the rain decides it wants to come down." Makoto stuck her hand out as she felt a little drizzle on her head. Taking the keys from her pocket she placed one in the keyhole and turned it. Hearing the clicking of the door, she opened it.

"Kagome we're home!" Usagi welcomed herself taking off her wooden shoes and placing them by the door next to Kagome's and what looked to be her little brother's shoes.

Kagome and Souta's heads before appeared around the corner. "Good to see that you guys wanted to come home Usagi, Makoto. We where just about to turn in for the night. At least Souta here was." Patting her brother on his head, she shooed him on to go to bed.

"Awa.. Do I have to sis?" He whined he wanted to stay up a little more so that he could get to know Usagi. He had gotten to know Makoto this morning and like the brunette, she was a real tomboy to him.

"Yea Kagomeeee…. Does he have to?" Usagi jumped in standing behind Souta putting on her best puppy dog face for the girl. She batted her eyes at the girl.

Kagome laughed signaling that she gave in. "All right you two but just time minutes."

Usagi and Souta jumped up giving each other high five's. " I can tell I'm gonna like you as an older sister." Souta commented.

"Same here kiddo." The rabbit replied as she ruffled the small boy's hair.

The two then proceeded to get into a heated conversation as they sat down on the floor by the love seat as Kagome and Makoto went into the kitchen. "So what's up?" Kagome broke out as she back down at the table to study.

"All we know is that we can't hension because the enemy has a lock on our energy signatures. They don't know who are identities or anything but, they know our energies. Those are the only things we have learned from Chibiusa. I'm surprised by her whole being here. But with her being here it must be a good thing." Makoto mused on. Something puzzled her though. How did Chibiusa know about their new powers? Neither she nor Usagi told her about their hension problems either.

Kagome noted that Makoto looked distracted after she didn't say anything for the past five minutes. "Don't let it bother you. I'm sure that her sources or whatever has a lock on you two. That's how she was able to know that you attempted to hension." Kagome closed her book and stood up from the table. "I guess you guys are tired and Souta needs to go to bed. You can burrow pajamas that fit and wear them to bed. I made you two a pallet by my bed until I can get the guess bed from the attic."

Makoto nodded and stood up. She entered the living room before the reincarnated miko did. The sight that greeted her was just too adorable for her. Usagi and Souta had fallen asleep on the floor and Usagi was holding the small boy as if she was protecting him from any and everything. "I'll grab Usagi and you can get Souta-kun." Makoto said already working on unraveling Usagi's arms from around Souta. "Here you go." She handed the boy to his sister who headed up the stairs and took the boy to bed.

Kagome came back down the stairs and grabbed Usagi's feet making it easier for Makoto to carry the girl up the stairs. Entering through the already open door of Kagome's room Makoto place the sleeping princess down on the pallet and covered her up. "Thanks," Makoto commented as she took the pajamas that the shorter girl offered.

Kagome turned to go and get her books when she notice that Makoto was going to change in front of her. Coming back up the stairs, she checked in on her brother before returning to her room.

The city lights fill the area lighting every corner of the streets. Couples were walking along, holding each other's hands and talking nonsense. Older schoolgirls could be heard giggling and gossiping. Boys were following the girls talking amongst themselves, obviously upset that they had been tricked into going to a chick flick.

Up the flight of stairs, that seemed endless, a light came from a lone room could be seen on the streets. Kagome sighed as she sat in front of her desk continuously flipping the through and working from her schoolbooks.

Kagome leaned back in her chair in mouth. Usagi and Makoto lay sprawled out on the floor behind her. Sleeping.

_Figures those two would be sleeping. I can't really blame them though. This must be the first time in month of them getting a good night's sleep. Not having to worry about demons attacking them for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. They deserved this well-earned rest. So do I but unfortunately I have a math test to study for._

Kagome sighed again as she turned around in her chair. "My body can't take this. I'm really going to lose my health behind all this late night studying it's already nine o'clock." Spotting the small bottle stopped by a cork she walked over to her dresser by the window. Two fragments of the Shikon no Tamawere being held captive inside. "We've only gotten two Shikon no Tama fragments..."

Kagome places her hand on her cheek and stares off into the stars. "Just how long... are things going to continue like this? I don't want to spend the rest of my life searching endlessly for the pieces of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome spaces out as a vivid image of her being on old unmarried woman traveling around with equally old Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha, Shippo, Makoto, and Usagi don't even look a day over twenty-one.

Shaking the vision from her head she abruptly sits ups. " I can't be daydreaming like this. I am supposed to be studying for tomorrow's test. A test that I have in math which I really behind in." Going back to her chair Kagome begins to work on studying again as the two worn out girls continue sleeping.

The soft ticking of a small analogue clock could be heard through the quiet room. The clock chimed two times signaling that it was exactly two o'clock in the morning. Soft snoring could be heard coming from the desk as Kagome is seen sleeping on top of her arms at the desk with her Algebra book wide open on page 189. In one of her hands is the bottle containing the shards of the Shikon no Tama slightly glowing.

The class window begins to rattle but is not heard of Usagi's snoring and sleeping talking and Makoto's random shouts of excitement. At the window, a dark shadow could be seen. It appeared to be a mask floating in mid air. If one could see in the dark they would notice that the mask possessed a long scar down, it's right cheek and another over it's lip.

The window rattled twice more but failed to disturb the occupants inside only causing Usagi to turn over moaning out some incoherent statement.

"The jewel pieces…you have them! Give them to me!" The mask flew through the window. Opening its mouth, it aimed to take Kagome's hand along with the shards.

"What the!" Kagome as she was knocked to the ground by both Makoto and Usagi. "What's going on you guys." She questioned the two as they stood protectively in front of her.

"It's that mask. The one we've been hearing about all day. The one that seems to be absorbing everyone's flesh into it so that it can have flesh of its open." Usagi explained as she ushered the startled girl out of the room with Makoto right behind her.

Souta came out of his room checking to see what all the noise was about. "What's going on nee-chan?" He asked rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes. "What's up with all the noise are you throwing a party or something while Kaasan and Jii-chan are gone?" The only answer he was greeted with was Makoto swiping him up in one quick movement.

Getting one good look behind him Souta saw the floating Noh mask and leapt out of Makoto's arms and right pass his sister and Usagi, screaming all the way. "AAHHH! IT'S THAT MAN EATTING MASK! IT'S BITE YOU HEAD RIGHT OFF!"

These shouts seemed to inspire the girls to move faster as they saw that the Noh masked had started to bare its pearly whites.

Seeing that the mask was going after her brother Kagome run pasted the two girls and pulled him to her and jumped through the glass backdoor. "Souta go to the well and bring back Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered after she checked to see that her brother was all right. She winced in pain as the glass dug deeper in her arms as she let go of Souta. "Plus the mask has a jewel shard. Tell him this. Tell him he'll get a chance to get another jewel shard!"

Souta stared at his sister she was asking him to go the Bone Eater's Well by himself while it was _dark_. "But sis what about you, Usa-chan, and Mako-chan well you guys be all right?" He asked not wanting to split up with his sisters. He had already grown attached to the two girls in just one night.

Makoto and Usagi grinned as they flawed their claws. "Don't worry about us we're some bad ass bitches." Makoto stated as dodged the Mask's attempt to attack her and bit off her head.

"Yea don't worry about us. We're just roaches we can survive anything." Usagi commented with a reassuring grin as she gave Souta a pat on his tush and a push toward the well.

With one last look toward the three girls, he took off toward his final destination. Doing as he is asked Souta races off toward the well. Coming to the shack that contained the well he burst threw the doors. A loud clang could be heard as the heavy doors hit the walls. Jumping and skipping over steps Souta hopped over the side of the wooden rails. His feet slipping he landed on his knees and frantically began to dig trying to reach through to the other side of the well.

"Inuyasha we, Kagome needs you!" He cried as he pounded his dirt cover fist to the ground. He began distraught and upset that he was unable to travel through the well as his sister and the other girls did. He continued to plead with the cold dirt as he worked on digging a hole deeper and deeper into the ground. Seeing bright lights coming through his hole, he scooted back unsure of what might be coming though from the other side to greet him.

Souta stared wide opened in shock and disbelief when the light died back down and Inu-Yasha appeared in front of him. He then quickly snapped out of his state and launched himself on his savior's legs. "You gotta save my sister, Usagi and Makoto Inuyasha. If you don't that man eating mask is gonna gobble them all up. It's gonna bite off their head with its scary white teeth." Souta mumbled on begging the half demon to save his sister and new family members. "Kagome also mention something about a jewel shard/

Inuyasha looked down at the boy that hung onto his legs as if they were the only things that were keeping him from being drag to the fiery and deepest pits of hell. He mentioned a jewel and that was what got his attention "Whoa, slow down kid. Breathe and tell me what is going on. Who's gonna eat the bitches and what about a jewel shard?" He questioned as he bent down to the boy's eye level.

Sota looked at Inuyasha he wasn't quite happy about the fact that he called his sisters bitches but he let it slide. Inuyasha after all was half canine he figured that was what they called the women. " I see why Kagome doesn't seem to be in a rush to return to the other time. Look at what she has to put up with." He mumbled.

Inuyasha's eye twitched his dog-ears picking up the young boy's mumble. "You know I can always just let whatever is after them kill them you know." He hotly replied as he stood back up. Grabbing the boy the back of his pajama pants he leaped out of the well. With another leap, he was outside. Putting Souta down he took a sniff of the air before picking him up back up and taking off. "So what's going on brat." He asked as he jumped from building top to building top.

"Well I woke up because I heard the sound of glass breaking and though Kagome was throwing a party. As soon as I stepped outside my door Makoto grabbed me. I saw over her should this Noh mask I heard everyone talking about saying that it ate people's head. I jumped out of her arms and ran on my own. Kagome then grabbed me and jumped out the back door that is made of glass. I think she got cut too. Well she told me go to the well and get you and tell you about the mask has a jewel shard. I did now where were off to rescue them." Souta quickly explained making sure that he didn't talk too fast for the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked down at Souta's clothes and noticed that he indeed was covered in a little blood. "So Kagome got cut right that must mean she's bleeding." Inuyasha mused as he received a nod from the small boy. "Well I'll just follow the scent of her blood." Inuyasha stopped at a tall building that was yet finished being built. This was the place that he smelled Kagome's blood the strongest from. "Stay here kid." He told Souta as they hide behind a pillar.

Souta looked up to Inuyasha with admiration in his eyes. He was like the older brother he always wanted. Looking back on to were his sister and her friends were he saw Usagi and Makoto dodged out of the way of the Noh mask' attack, Kagome having been tackled to the ground by Usagi. "Aren't you going to help them Inuyasha?" He questioned. He wanted to know why the white haired boy wasn't out there trying to save the girls.

"I want to see if they can actually survive on their own without having to get help from me." He replied not even looking down at the small boy. " I'm not always going to be able to save them if they are in some kind of shit over here." It made sense to him. If the two half demoness were going to be with Kagome on this side then what was point of him crossing over through the well every time one of them was in trouble.

Usagi rolled out of the way, as the mask attempted to bite one of her legs. "We aren't going to be able to get in close enough to make a direct attack on the thing. It can stretch it's mouth to accommodate any size of what it's swallowing." Usagi commented. She was getting tried of ducking and dodging this thing.

Makoto growled in frustration, she wanted to blast the damn mask so bad but she couldn't. Chibiusa warned them about hensioning because their enemy didn't know they had arrived in this time yet. "Damn it to hell I'm gonna hension. I'm getting tired on going on the defense with this thing." Makoto cried out as she brought out her wand. Usagi quickly grabbed the object away from the taller girl.

Usagi tucked the wand away into her subpocket. "I know how it feels Mako-chan but we can't jeopardize the others lives. If we hension now the enemies will automatically pick up on our energy signatures." Makoto sighed in defeat. Usagi was right she couldn't hensioned because she was having troubles with one youkai.

"Well it looks like you all are a bunch of damsels in distress." Inuyasha commented choosing to come out of hiding right then and come to rescue Kagome from the mask that was about to bite her leg off.

Kagome looked up at her savior with an angry face. "Took you long enough Inuyasha." She commented getting up and brushing off the dust that got on her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Why you ungrateful little bitch." He felt the of so tug of his prayer beads as he kissed the cold metal.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as went to go check on her young brother.

Inuyasha looked at the metal before he jumped up avoiding the mask's teeth. "What was that for!" He cried quickly forgetting about the mask. That was his mistake as the mask absorbed him into its being. "What the hell is this shit!" He exclaimed trying to swing his way out of the gooey substance.

The mask laughed causing Inuyasha to fall because of the slime trembled. "You'll now became a part of me. You're powers and flesh will merge with my being giving me a new body."

"Inuyasha!" Usagi and Kagome cried out in panic. The hanyou had traveled all the way from the other side of the well just to be devoured by some Noh mask that possessed a piece of the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha continued to swing his arms around frantically but his claws did nothing. "What the hell are you?" He demanded getting upset by the fact that he couldn't get out of the blob.

The mask grinned causing everyone to step back and Souta to dig his head closer into Makoto's clothes to hide the site before him. "I am the Ancient Noh Mask. Several hundred years ago... I was carved out from a Japanese Judas tree, which happened to have a piece _Shikon no Tama_ fragment embedded in it. Every since I had been created I've long for a body. I started out by eating my creator. His body suited me just fine until it dissolved only after ten minutes. From then on, I've continued to eat people, but... human bodies, they cannot contain my essence."

Everyone looked up at the mask's forehead as the Shikon no Tama fragment began to glow. "To make a good body, I need to collect more pieces of the Shikon no Tama..." The mask's head shout up and looked directly at Kagome and the glass that held the two pieces of the Shikon no Tama captive. " Jewels you're holding... give them to me..." The mask then attempted to go after Kagome with Inuyasha still trapped inside of it.

"Too fucking bad…" Inuyasha began as prepared to use his Iron Reviver Soul Stealer on the mask's insides, "you're gonna have to die!" Inuyasha let lose the blast from his claws and jumped out of the way, as goo flew everywhere. "Feh, that wasn't so tough to do was it?" He asked of Makoto and Usagi as he swiped away excess goo from him.

Kagome and the others ran from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's still no good. You gotta get... the Shikon no Tama fragment in the mask. With the fragment it's no longer able to move." Usagi informed as she took the glass bottle with the fragments in them from Kagome. "Hey Scar face!" She shouted hoping to get the attention of the reattaching mask. "Is this what you want? Well come and get it!" The others quickly caught on to Usagi's plan and scattered.

"You imprudent bitch! Give me the shards!" The mask commended as it flew after Usagi.

"Inuyasha we'll keep it busy you just aimed the Tetsusaiga at it and destroy it." Kagome stated as Usagi threw her the bottle and she tossed it to Souta. " Throw the bottle to Makoto." Souta did as he was told and tossed it to Makoto. Who tossed it back to Kagome once the mask made its way toward her.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha. "Strike now Inuyasha while we're keeping it busy. It moves slow so you can get in a hit without worrying about hitting one of us."

Inuyasha seethed. " I wouldn't considered it a loss if one of you got hit with the power of the Tetsusaiga." He commented to Kagome, slightly upset with the fact she was telling him what to do."

"Watch out Nee-chan!" Souta cried as he saw the mask go after his sister.

"Kagome behind you!" Makoto shouted her warning hoping that Kagome would be able to get out of the way of the mask in time.

Usagi tackled the girl to the ground saving her from being swallowed by the slim falling off of the mask. "You okay Kagome?" Usagi asked using her claw to swept the hair from Kagome's face. Kagome nodded dumbly. She shouldn't have let herself get distracted like that.

The Noh mask in all of its glory hovered of the two fall girls. "Victory is mine... These girls' bodies, I shall take them and make them apart of me."

The flash of bright lights caught the attention of the mask and two girls. "I think not bastard. Now die! Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha let loose his battle cry as he brought his great fang sword down.

Usagi pulled Kagome closer to her and press them as flat to the ground as they could get to avoid getting hit by the Tetsusaiga blast. Looking up both saw only ashes of what they assumed would be the remains of Ancient Noh Mask. A shard lay on the ground as a breeze came through as swept away the ashes.

"Well I guess that takes care of that youkai." Inuyasha stated as he picked up the shard threw it up in the air and catching it.

The sun could be seen coming up in the sky. Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what time it was. "I have my tests in a few hours! I need to head home to do some last minute cramming." Clattering of shoes meeting stairs could be heard as Kagome reached down the stairs.

Inu-Yasha looked more than a little angry at Kagome's sudden departure. "Stupid bitch."

"Hey, hey now, we have children present." Usagi scolded the hanyou as she pressed her hands against Souta's head covering his ears. The young boy didn't need to exposed to such language at his age.

Makoto laughed at Inuyasha's behavior. She could tell he was upset because Kagome didn't tell him thank you or apologize about the command being given. "Well it makes a difference thanks for saving our butts even though we didn't need help for you." Makoto then followed Kagome heading home to get some rest.

Inuyasha eye and ear then twitched. What the hell was going on? He had just save both Makoto and Kagome's sorry asses and they couldn't even tell him a nice thank you. It was the last time he was going to put his life on the line for them.

Usagi walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. " Arigato for saving us Inuyasha-kun." Usagi thanked him with a kiss on his cheek and the lead Souta down the stairs on her back.

With one last look of admiration toward Inuyasha, Souta allowed Usagi to give him a piggyback ride all the way home. He was just too tired to walk after all that had been happening.

So how did you people enjoy. It was a nice long chapter for you. 12,328 words and 134 pages long. You people should be happy that it is this long. Not to mention I surprised you all with whom the person was. No one would have guessed a grown Chibiusa. But I suppose you all are mad at me for taking so long to update. Sorry things just got rocky with school, my niece's recent passing, plans of moving, etc.

Well leave comments of flames or praise. Let me know if you think anything is wrong here. An author can only get better if a reader lets them know if there is any grammar or other problems. Also, feel free to send me some e-mail. You can find me e-mail address in my profile since it won't show up here.

EvilMoonGoddess


End file.
